Harry Potter y La Heredera De Las Dos Tierras
by Avispa
Summary: La segunda guerra ha empezado, gente que cambia de bando, gente que jamas regresa, los dos bandos buscan a un ser poderoso, la unica con el poder de unir razas separadas.
1. Varios Cambios

La luz de la luna jugaba con los jardines de Privet Drive, un chico se encontraba acostado en su cama, pensando en todo lo sucedido en su ultimo año escolar, sintio un dolor en el pecho, se paro y al observar un rato en la ventana se percato de que venia unas cuantas lechuzas, Harry las dejo entrar, una a una acentaron su carta y se fueron por la ventana, a expecion de dos, su lechuza blanca Hedwing que en esos momentos se encontraba indignada y Harry pronto se dio cuenta de el por que, una pequeña lechuza zumbaba por toda la habitacion,

-Pig- dijo Harry en un susurro.

La lechuza dejo que Harry le quitara la carta aun que con algo de trabajo debido a su emocion, ya retirada la carta la lechuza salio gorgojeando de la habitacion.  
Harry estaba dispuesto a abrir las cartas cuando un fogonazo lo asusto

- Fawkes- dijo al ver una pluma de fenix, habia una carta y un paquetito a un lado, Harry nervioso agarro la carta.  
_Harry:  
Felicidades, junto a esta carta, adjunto la lista del material escolar, espero que pases unas buenas vacaciones y un muy feliz cumpleaños. Atte:  
Albus Dumbledore  
_Harry se sintio mal al recordar la "pequeña" redecoracion que habia hecho en el despacho, agarro el paquetito cayo una nota que decia._ Quita el liston asientalo en el suelo y alejate.  
_Harry algo nervioso, era un paquete pequeño y ligero, asento el regalo esperando que no hicera ruido, en el momento que el regalo toco el suelo se empezo a abrir delicadamente, dejando crecer un baul con siete cerraduras,Harry al verlo sintio un pequeño escalofrio recorrer su espalda, el baul era identico al de Ojoloco Moody, le gusto el baul, pero digamos que el hecho de que alguien haya pasado seis meses de ese estilo no es agradable, en el baul habia una nota encima:  
_Este es un baul como el de Alastor, lo encontraras util _Harry dirigio su mirada y encontro un boton grande y rojo,abrio el baul y encontro varios dulces y una carta que era d Hagrid.  
_Harry: (con letra desinufirme)  
Hola tengo muchas cosas q hacer, con ya sabes que, se esta portando mejor (en la carta habia gotitas d sangre lo cual hacian dudar d eso), espero que t guste el practico el regalo d Dumbledore.  
Atte: Hagrid_  
Harry sonrio, se acerco a la tercera carta, las que le habia traido Hedgwin, una era con hermosa caligrafia Hermione  
_Harry:  
Hola, felices 16 años, supongo que ya sabes, que regresaremos a la casa del verano pasado (_Harry sintio un nudo en el estomago)_Mi regalo al igual que el de los demas esta en el baul, la segunda cerradura espero q te guste.  
Atte: Hermione  
_Los regalos de todos, eso explicaba por que solo habian cartas, Harry acerco el baul a su cama, abrio la primera cerradura los dulces, la segunda y un sonido de admiracion salio de sus labios, eran libros, algo clasico de Hermione, pero estos eran libros de DCAO, agarro la tercera carta.  
_Harry:  
Feliz cumpleaños, espero que te encuentres mejor, y que tus tios te traten mejor (una sonrisa malevola cruzo la cara d Harry al recordar), mi regalo se encuentra en la 3° cerradura, por cierto, te paso a bucar mañana a las 11:00am..  
ATTE:  
Remus Lupin_  
Abrio la tercera cerradura y encontro un reloj como el de los Weasley. En el reloj solo habia una manecilla q decia HARRY, habia una notita:_Solo di el nombre de la persona y tendras su manecilla en el reloj_

Harry empezo diciendo:  
Ronald Weasley aparecio la pecosa cara de su amigo,Hermione Granger, George Weasley , Ginny Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Charlie Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, Billy Weasley, Neville Longbottom, ya habia terminado, Harry se fijo en donde debian ir los numeros habia:_ En casa, escuela, trabajo, viajando, carcel,desaparecido, peligro mortal,sala comun, otro pais, otro limbo _

Harry agarro la carta de Ron.  
_Harry:  
Feliz cumpleaños! De parte de todos los Weasley, tambien vamos a la casa del verano pasado, a Fred y George les va muy bien te mandan tu regalo (cerradura 4) El mio y el d Ginny (cerradura 5) y el d mama y papa (cerradura 6)  
Feliz Cumpleaños  
Atte:Ron  
_Harry sonrio, volteo a ver el reloj todods los pelirrojos se encontraban en casa, empezo a abrir las cerraduras, en la 4 habian articulos de broma Sortilegios Weasley y algunos dulces y en la 5 habia un collar con un frasquito en forma de lagrima, transparente, tenia una nota: _Harry, esto es esencia de polvo de hada y luz de luna, son muy extraños,al igual q las varita estan predestinados para una persona, tiene poderes curativos y avisa cuando se acerca el peligro. _Harry se lo puso, y como paso con su varita, brillo con una luz azul y mando un destello de calor y bienestar a su cuerpo, y en la cerradura 6 el mismo ponque (pastel)La ultima carta era la q mas le llamaba la atencion, no conocia de quien era, la carta era de una bonita caligrafia.  
_Harry:  
Hola, solo quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños, espero que te guste mi regalo.  
Att:  
Luna Lovegood_  
Harry inmediatamente volteo a ver la reloj y pronuncio - Luna Lovegood- plop la rubia aparecio.

Harry vio el paquetito, lo abrio, una pequeña esfera cayo sobre sus manos, era una muestra identica de Howarts, Harry se acosto a dormir contento y relajado.  
Al dia siguiente desperto emocionado, hizo su maleta e informo a sus tios, a las 11:00 en punto sono y aparecio un feliz Lupin detras de la puerta

- Harry felcidades¿ya estas listo?- dijo alegremete

- Si, vamonos,Adios- dijo despidiendose de sus tios.

Utilizaron un traslador, apareceieron en la sala de La Noble Mansion de los Black, sintio como si le faltara el aire, pero realmente le faltaba el aire y algo obstruia su vision.

- Mama, ya dejalo respirar- de repente el aire y la vision regresaron a el

- Hola Sra Weasley, hola Ron- un Ron un poco mas grande que el, le saludaba, vaya que habia cambaido demasiado, se notaba que habia practicado Quiditch, por que se veia mas bronceado y con los musculos un poco marcados, pero Harry no se queda atras, habia crecido unos cuantos centimetros y tambien se le marcaron un poco los musculos gracias a los trabajos que hacia

- Harry vamos a dejar tus cosas- Ron y Harry subieron. Harry noto algo diferente, se paro y miro a su alredededor, la casa antes fria ahora era calida, el pasillo donde estaban las cabezas de los elfos decapitados y el retrato de la mama de Sirius era diferente.

No se encontraban los retratos de la familia Black y tampoco habian cabezas de elfos y no habia ningun retrato de la Sra. Black, si no que habia retratos de los padres de Harry, habia unos donde estaban los 3 merodeadores, otros de Harry con sus amigos,se quedo embobado observando todo cuando algo lo tiro al suelo, y escucho lo que mas ansiaba escuchar, oyo los ladridos de un perro, Harry pudo alzar la cabeza y se encontro con un perro grande casi del tamaño de un oso y con el pelaje negro.

- Si...Sirius- alcanzo a artiular.  
Padrino e ahijado se abrazaron, Harry tuvo que contener las lagrimas de felcidad

- Co...co...co (n/a: co co co?) Como regresaste?- Harry vio que por primera vez en los ojos de su padrino aparecio el miedo .

-Es una historia larga y prometi contarla en la cena, vamos a llevar tus cosas- Harry y Sirius se dirigieron a un cuarto mas acogedor que el anterior a la remodelacion.  
Harry no cabia de felcidad en si, estuvo todo el dia con Sirius,Ron, Hermione y Remus platicando y riendo, antes de ir a cenar fue a su h abitacion y dijo altamente: Sirus Black, plop aparecio la manecilla en Casa.  
Ya que hubieron bajado a cenar y terminado, ahi se encontraba mucha gente:Mundungos, Remus, Hermione, Tonks, La familia Weasley (a exepcion de Percy) Ojoloco, Dedalus y otros miembros de la orden

- Sirius, creo que todos queremos saber como regresaste- dijo Remus. Sirius se tomo su tiempo para terminar de beber la cerveza de mantequilla (n/a: q malo!)

- Es una historia muy larga- sonrio al ver las caras de los demas- bueno les contare- dijo; todos que tenian un aspecto somnoliento, se pusieron tensos.  
-Despues de haber caido a traves del velo, una obscuridad me rodeo, lo que para mi eran segundos y minutos aqui eran dias y semanas, pero lo unico que recuerdo es que en mi mente habian imagenes de la gente que quiero y aprecio, de repente llegue a una gran puerta negra, sabia que la puerta significaba la muerte, no me da miedo morir, pero me da miedo dejar desprotegido a Harry (n/a:suspiro)- Harry se sonrojo levemente- enfrente de esa puerta habia...una sombra,que al verme acercarme se convirtio en algo parecido a un dementor, solo que sin sus efectos, estiro su mano, habia tanto frio que mi respiracion se veia, puso una mano y aun que parezca imposible agarro el vapor, el vapor se volvio una pequeña lluvia, donde cayo el agua crecieron pasto y flores, el dijo q todavia no estaba listo, que debia regresar por el mismo velo, pero lo mas curioso es que al salir del Dpto. de Misterios, pense que me atacarian, pero no, sali y uno de los inefables (n/a: creo q era asi) me dijo "Buenas tardes señor Black, ya llevaba bastante tiempo alli, esperabamos a q saliera". y me condujo con el ministro y Albus, el ministro me absolvio de mis cargos, me ofrecio una disculpa y me ofrecio la Orden de Merlin, Primera clase, publicamente, con una bonificacion (n/a: money)

-Pero eso debio salir en el Profeta- interrumpio Harry que ahora leia el Profeta de la "a" a la "z"

-Tranquilo Harry, aun no se ha hecho publicamente, solo se ha hecho enfrente de las personas de mas confianza del ministerio, dentro de una semana se publicara, si es que no hay riesgos, si los hay trabajare de agente encubierto- en el momento en que se dijo agente encubierto Remus empezo a tararear la tonada de Mision Imposible  
Al ver q todos se le quedaban viendo.

- Lo siento no pude evitarlo- dijo apenado, todos porrumpieron en carcajadas

- Oh, y que haras en que trabajaras?- pregunto Harry

- Si Sirius en que trabajaras?-pregunto Ron

- Mmmmm, todavia no lo se- dijo Sirius, pero Harry vio como cambiaba sonrisas de complicidad con Remus.

- Hay alguna pregunta, sobre algo lo que sea, dijo Remus- incluyendo de la Orden- concluyo, la Sra Weasley ni se inmuto, Harry se quedo callado

-Bueno entonces ¿Que planea Voldemort?- hubo un estremecimiento

- Bueno ahora las cosas estan màs dificiles para el, ya que todo el mundo magico sabe que ha vuelto, tiene que andarse con mucho cuidado, lo que ha hecho es buscar antiguas criaturas, minorias- Harry se quedo callado

-¿Que clase de criaturas?-

-Mmmm eso es lo curioso no sabemos exactamente cuales, ya que son minorias, hay algunas que estan en otro continene, y otras que se consideran extintas- dijo Remus

- ¿Que criaturas se unirian a el?- Harry estaba nervioso, que clase de criaturas serian y que poderes tendrian que Voldemort deseara

- No sabemos,pero sabemos quienes ya se le unieron-dijo Remus

- ¿Quienes?- dijo Harry.  
-Como supiste el año pasado, los gigantes,dementores, arpias, hombres lobo, vampiros, banshees-

Harry se puso nervioso al saber cuantos.  
-¿ Y nosotros a quienes tenemos?-pregunto Harry,

-Tenemos a gente de los mismos grupos,gigantes, hombres lobos y vampiros pocos pero buenos, tambien tenemos hadas, ninfas, sirenas y otros- concluyo Remus "son pocos" penso Harry, como podra luchar una hada contra un dementor.

- Ok, ya me voy a dormir pero una cosa mas ¿Como conseguiste bajar todos los retratos?- Sirius rio

- Descubrimos que cuando el ultimo de los Black muere, aparentemente, todo lo que hay en la casa desaparece, la casa no quiere revelar sus secretos y antes de que la casa regresara a su forma anterior decidi hacer una pequeña redecoracion.

Las siguientes semanas fueron diversion para Harry y los demas, ayudando a decorar la casa, la noche anterior a la vuelta a Howarts, huba una gran cena, todos estaban apunto de salir para dirigirse a sus cuartos cuando hubo un fogonazo, Fawkes, la Sra Weasley agarro inmediatamente las cartas

- Son sus timos- dijo Hermione se abalanzo hacia ellos, les dio sus timos a Ron y a Harry; Sirius y Remus se acercaron a Harry que con mano temblorosa abrio el sobbre.

_Estimado Sr Potter:  
Por medio de la presente le notificamos el resultado de sus TIMOS (Titulo Indespensable de Magia Ordinaria)  
Pociones S  
Historia de la Magia A  
Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras E  
Transformaciones S  
Encantamientos E  
Herbologia E  
Adivinacion A  
Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas E  
Me es un placer anunciarle que si todavia desea ser Auror, puede serlo.  
Atte:  
La SubDirectora del Colegio de Magia y Hechizeria Minerva Mcgonall. _  
-Harry ¿como te fue?- preguntaron Sirius y Remus al unisono

- Consegi los Timos para ser Auror- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¡FELICIDADES!- gritaron y se abalanzaron sobre el  
Y se abalanzaron sobre el, Harry con mucha dificultad entre el abrazo de ambos, les pregunto a sus amigos como les fue

- Yo saque pura E- dijo Hermione (n/a: nada extraño)

-Y yo las mismas que tu Harry- dijo Ron comparando cartas.  
Al dia siguiente todos corrian en la mansion, de un lado para otro con tostadas en la mano, se escuchaban gritos de "Y donde esta mi sueter" y cosas por el estilo, con mucho trabajo llegaron al anden del tren.

Harry se fue despues con el Sr. Weasley, Lpin, Ojoloco y Sirius en forma animaga.  
-Hola cariño, acabamos de llegar- dijo la Sra. Weasley- Dale apúrense, cuarto para las once- Pasaron la barrera.  
Todo estaba como antes, niños miniatura (primer año) caras alegres, el ulular y maullar de mascotas, había gritos, platicas, el sonido del tren

- Bueno suban al tren antes de que no haya lugar-dijo la Sra. Weasley

-Si mama- dijo Ginny, Harry volteo a ver a Ginny,que cambiada estaba, había agarrado curvas y un bonito cuerpo (n/a: Que niño mas despistado hasta ahora se da cuenta) su larga melena relucía, y sus ojos estaban más preciosos que nunca.

- Dale muévanse Harry- dijo Hermione.

Subieron al tren (después de despedirse de los demás.) Buscaron un vagon vacio,llegaron al ultimo vagon, ahí se encontraba alguien que no esperaban.  
Luna Lovegood, aunque ella había cambiado también, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, estilizando su figura, su cabello seguia enmarañado, aun tenia el aire de chiflada pero con cierto aire angelical.  
-Hola Luna¿ podemos sentarnos?- pregunto Ron.

-Claro-dijo Luna, leyendo una revista

-Pensé que tenias que ir al vagon de prefectos- dijo Harry algo incomodo

-En 15 min. Es la reunión- dijo Hermione.

Los primeros 15 min. del viaje transcurrieron tranquilos, hablando de las vacaciones.

- Ron, dale muévete- dijo Hermione empujando a Ron,

- Voy, los veo al rato chicos,  
Hermione se adelanto al vagón de prefectos, y mientras caminaba un rubio choco con ella , pero se dieron cuenta quien era, Hermione miro esceptica a Malfoy, su cuerpo estaba mas formado y musculoso (Como Ron y Harry), todo gracias a los entrenamientos de Quidicht y el cabello ya no lo traia engominado hacia atras,

- Fijate por donde vas Sange sucia, no quiero mancharme la ropa- dijo mordazmente Draco

- Mas bien fijate por donde vas tu, aunque con la cabezota que tienes dudo que puedas- le respondio Hermione, y ambos se fueron indignados al vagon de prefectos, cuando llegaron al vagon de los prefectos vieron que ya estaba la mayoria, Pansy Parkinson, al ver donde se sentaba Draco, fue corriendo a sentarse a su lado, provocando ciertas miradas, al rato llego Ron, provocando ciertos babeos de Hanna Abott, ahi estaban los dos premios anuales.

(Recuerden que los unicos adultos que viajan en el tren son la del carrito y el maquinista)

- ¿Ya estamos todos aqui?- dijo la chica que tenia aspecto de aburrida

- Si- contestaron algunos

- Bueno empezemos la reunion- dijo el chico- Como primer cambio, las guardias se haran por parejas que se decidiran luego...,(bla bla bla bla bla bla bla y despues de sucecivos bla bla bla )...Queda terminada la reunion.  
Hermione y Ron se levantaron lo mas rapido posible por ir a su vagon, cuando llegaron encontraron a Harry platicando tranquilamente con Luna y Ginny

- Hola chicos- dijo Ron

- ¿Como estuvo la reunion?- pregunto Harry

- Aparte de aburrida, creo que aburrida - dijo Ron.  
Mientras iban platicando se abrio el vagon y entro Draco, cerro la puerta rapidamente y se agacho, como si quisiera esconderse de algo, o de alguien,

- Malfoy que haces aqui- pregunto Hermione.

Draco fue corriendo y le tapo la boca.

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no digas mi nombre puede oirte- , los demas miraron a Draco extrañados, parecia loco,

- Malfoy ¿que te pasa?- dijo en voz alta Ron

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,- le espeto Draco, pero era demasiado tarde, la puerta se abrio y entro alguien

-¡Draco! cariño¿que haces aqui? yo te saco no te preocupes- dijo Pansy Parkinson, que abrazaba y besuqueaba a Draco,

- Vamos bomboncito (n/a:O.o) y llevo a rastras a Malfoy, cuando se fue, todo el vagon estallo en risas,

- Jajajajajajajajaja ¡amorcito!- estallo en risas Ron,  
- Oigan ya estamos llegando a Howgarts- dijo Hermione con lagrimas de risa el resto del viaje (poco tiempo) se la pasaron riendo y de ves en cuando les entraba la risa.  
Llegaron a Howgarts, bajaron, mientras Ron y Hermione ayudaban, Harry aprovecho para ir a saludar a Hagrid, que estaba a punto de conducir a los niños por el viaje tradicional en el lago, mientras llegaba con Hagrid, tenia que pasar por el borde del bosque prohibido (llega a Hogsmeade, creo) y eso no es muy agradable si sabes que hay bastantes criaturas en el, mientras caminaba tuvo la sensacion de que era observado, asi que procuro apresurarse.

-¡Hola Hagrid!- grito. Harry estaba ya de regreso a los carruajes con los theastral (algo asi) aunque esta ves se veian algo nerviosos, Harry subio con los demas, y por alguna razon Malfoy entro al vagon, mientras se escuchaba a fuera¡Corazoncito¿Donde estas, los demas intentaron aguantar la risa por la mirada desafiente que les dirigio Malfoy, mientras el carruaje se dirigia a Howgarts, Harry miraba el limite del bosque prohibido y vio tres pares de ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad, y que se movian con la agilidad de un gato, sintio un escalofrio recorrerle la espalda al ver como desaparecian en la obscuridad.

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, estoy haciendole cambios del capitulo 1 al 5, ya que eran muy incomodos leerlos, espero reviews!**


	2. Bienvenido a un nuevo curso

Llegaron a Howgarts sin ningun otro contratiempo, pero apenas pusieron un pie afuera del carruaje empezo una tormenta, entraron corriendo al castillo, se dirgieron a sus mesas, mientras algunos observaban el cielo con tristeza.

Harry y los demas se dieron cuenta de que los profesores se veian un poco nerviosos, empezo la seleccion, cuando les tocaba un Gryffindor, les dirgian sonrisas benevolentes, recordando su primer dia, terminada la seleccion, por alguna extraña razon, no retiraron el sombrero seleccionador (que en ese momento tarareaba alegremente la cancion de la escuela),  
Dumbledore se levanto - Tengo anuncios muy importantes que hacer, el primero las clases de D.C.A.O se impartiran de una forma muy diferente, tendremos tres profesores ya que la clase se impartira en tres niveles, Basico, Intermedio y Avanzados, se daran las clase en el Gran Comedor, con toda la escuela,- hubo muchos movimientos nerviosos

-Me alegrare de presentarles a sus nuevos profesores de basicos: Nhympadora Tonks, - hubo aplauso general ,- de intermedios: Remus Lupin- mas aplauso por las demas casas,- y de avanzados: Sirius Black- hubo un silencio sepulcral rompido por el aplausos de los profesores y de la mesa de Gryffindor ( Ron, Harry, Hermione,Neville,Ginny y Luna)

- Como saben el Profesor Black, fue acusado y estuvo en Azkaban, pero el es inocente, y fue absuelto por el ministro de Magia, como mañana podran ver en el articulo del Profeta-despues de esa aclaracion hubo aplausos, y miradas de odio dirigidas por Severus Snape

- Y tengo otro anuncio que hacer tenemos tres nuevos alumnos- en el momento que lo dijo hubo truenos, y rayos, se abrio la puerta del gran comedor, se escucharon gritos, se apagaron las velas, y todo quedo en penumbras,  
Harry y los demas sacaron la varita

- Silencio- grito Dumbledore- No hay razon para asustarse,_lumos_, -y apunto algunas velas que se encendieron dejando todo mas trenebroso.

Harry dirigio su mirada hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, y vio tres pares de ojos brillando, cuando la luz dio al resto de su cuerpo, ahogo un grito, eran felinos, eran tres, en la izquierda un jaguar, de tamaño mediano pero imponente, por alguna razon tenia los ojos amarillos, como miel, se movia con mucha gracia, y en el otro extremo habia un tigre blanco, ese tenia los ojos azules, era grande, se movia con elegancia, y en medio habia una pantera negra , los ojos los tenia verdes, se movia con agilidad, y gracia, pero conservaba su elegancia y su presencia seguia siendo imponente, no miraba hacia ningun lado que no sea Dumbledore, el jaguar y el tigre, miraban hacia las mesas, el profesor Dumbledore llamo a Snape y le susurro algo al oido, con lo que Snape palidecio ligeramente y luego con paso determinado se dirgio hacia los felinos.  
Snape se dirigio a los felinos, estaba palido, al llegar para sorpresa de todos hizo una reverencia, intento tocar a la pantera, pero el jaguar y el tigre empezaron a gruñir y a enseñar los dientes, Snape intento acercar mas su mano, pero el jaguar le asesto un zarpazo en la mano, provocando gritos de los demas.

Harry volteo a ver a Dumbledore, que se veia sereno, aunque sus ojos mostraban cierto temor.

Snape saco su varita, y antes de lanzar un hechizo , la pantera se paso a adelante, provocando mas gruñidos de los dos hacia Snape, los dos felinos intentaron ponerse adelante de la pantera, pero la pantera rugio, y por alguna extraña razon, a todos se les erizo el pelo de la nuca y la piel. Snape, estaba palido, nervioso, molesto y encolerizado, iba a mandar un hechizo, pero ante sus ojos y de los demas, la pantera se transformo, era un animago.  
Se alzo una persona imponente ante ellos, Harry penso un segundo que tal vez era un dementor, por la presencia, o la capa, pero no daba la misma sensacion de frio que el dementor y no tenia ninguno de sus efectos, no se sabia si era chico o chica, antes de que hiciera un moviento el jaguar y el tigre,se transformaron, asi que tambien eran animagos, su presencia era imponente, pero no tanto como la de el ser encapuchado. Eran un chico y una chica, como de la edad de ellos, como 16 o 15 años, los chicos vestian curiosamente.

El chico tenia el cabello largo y castaño claro, pero a veces parecia rubio, era alto, tenia los ojos azules, y era muy atractivo, pero su mirada era seria, y la dirgia al ser encapuchado, traia una capa, y su ropa, lo que se alcanzaba a ver, era como una tunica de seda, era como gris y azul, era hermosa, y traia botas cafes parecia entre terciopelo y piel.

La persona que antes fue jaguar era una chica, que aun conservaba los ojos de color miel, su cabello era largo y castaño obscuro, como el tigre y la pantera, aun conservaban sus rasgos felinos, ella aun tenia la gracia que la carecterizaba, aunque seguian siendo imponentes, se veian como que mas amigables, su ropa era tambien extraña, aunque la de ella, estaba hecha de pedazos de pieles, sus botas igual, era una falda y un pedazo de tela, que era como una blusita con mangas cortas en el hombro a la mitad, y terminaba antes que el ombligo, los musculos de su cuerpo estaban definidos (bonitos, no como las fisiculturistas), tenia una capa al igual que los otros dos y tenia en sus brazos como muñequeras de piel (como la pulseras elasticas, maso menos como una valerina) en los dos brazos, y tambien miraba seriamente a el ser encapuchado,  
Harry estaba impresionado con esas dos personas,estaba apunto de examinar al ser encapuchado, cuando un brillo le llamo la atencion, provenia de las dos personas, cuando se dio cuenta de que era, apreto mas su varita, eran armas, eran arcos colgados de sus espaldas, con un carjac con flechas colgado tambien, y Harry los examino mas, y se dio cuenta de que tenian espadas, por que pudo ver su empuñadura, y al ver lo nervioso que estaban los demas dedujo que tenian idea o sabian que eran esos objetos, Harry volteo a ver al ser encapuchado y se dio cuenta de que tambien tenia un arco y un carjac con flechas, el ser estaba quieto e indiferente a todo eso, y le dirigia la mirada a Snape.

Harry que se encontraba mas hacia la mesa de los profesores (por lo cual Snape, le estaba dando la espalda ya que estaba mas hacia la Puerta) intento ver el ser, pero no podia, solo podia ver sus ojos, unos ojos verdes, parecian dos joyas.  
Snape nerviosamente hizo una reverencia, y extendio la mano, todos esperaban nerviosos, e inquietos, en el momento que Snape extendio la mano, el chico y la chica con una agilidad increible y sin que nadie se diera cuenta tenian los arcos listos con las flechas apuntando a Snape.

El profesor Dumbledore hizo el movimiento de que se iba a levantar, pero cambio de opinon con la mirada (por lo que pudo ver Harry) del ser encapuchado, Snape rapidamente saco la varita, y apunto hacia el chico, luego se apunto hacia si mismo y se multiplico, habian dos Snapes, el y el otro Snape, giraron con un hechizo que era imposible determinar quien era el verdadero Snape y quien no, los dos Snapes apuntaron a los dos chicos, los chicos no se mostraron asustados, estaban determinados a defender a aquel ser, Harry vio lo tranquilo que estaba Dumbledore, y tuvo la ligera sospecha de que el ya sabia que eso pasaria, los dos chicos en una fraccion de segundo lanzaron las flechas, y los dos Snapes palidecieron, el ser encapuchado con un rapido movimiento atrapo solamente una flecha. Hermione palidecio al igual que los demas y los profesores, la flecha que no atrapo el ser, habia dado a un Snape, y ese estaba en el suelo con la flecha atravesada, y el otro se encontraba enfrente de la chica.

- Han matado al profesor- empezaron a decir unos alumnos de Slhytherin. Para sorpresa de todos Dumbledore estaba de lo mas tranquilo, el ser extendio la mano al otro Snape, y el Snape verdadero la acepto con gusto, los otros dos chicos estaban serios y atentos a cualquier movimiento. Snape con un movimiento de la varita, hizo que el Snape del suelo desapareciera, Harry cuando se dio cuenta, tambien se fijo que los tres traian como baculos de madera colgados, eran como bastones para viajeros y armas, el ser traia uno igual, el profesor Snape les dijo

- Buenas noches bienvenidos a Hogwarts, por peticion del Director, le solicita que nos entreguen sus armas que se les seran devueltas el dia de mañana,- los dos chicos le lanzaron una severa mirada a Snape, al parecer no les gustaba dejar sus armas.

-Isthar¿Las entregamos?- pregunto la muchacha.

El ser se bajo la capucha, provocando gritos ahogados de muchos, nunca nadie habia visto un ser como ella, era hermosa, su cabello era rizado, los rulos estaban bien definidos, y de un color negro, su piel era morena, tenia los ojos verdes, sus labios un poco gruesos, su cuerpo era como el de la chica, marcado y bonito y su ropa era como la de la chica.

- Si Lesthat entreguenlas- dijo tranquilamente,

-Pero Isthar, y si pasa...- empezo a decir la chica

-He dicho que las entreguen Calisto-dijo seria

-No pasara nada-concluyo con voz dulce

-Esta bien- dijo Calisto, Snape se acerco a la chica

-Porfavor sus armas, se les devolveran mañana- la chica empezo a entregarle sus armas, le entrego el arco, el carjac con las flechas, su espada y dos dagas que estaban en sus botas.

-Vaya estan armados hasta los dientes- le susurro Harry a Hermione, ella asintio.

Snape con cierto trabajo estaba cargando eso, se dirigio hacia el chico que le entrego las mismas armas, se dirigio hacia la chica.

- Sus armas por favor-la chica empezo a quitar se las armas, la espada que traia colgada de la cintura, su arco y flechas, sus dos dagas, la espada que tenia colgada en la espalda, y dos dagas pequeñas que tenia en las muñequeras.

-Ahora, por favor siganme a su seleccion- Los tres muchachos siguieron a Snape; con elegancia caminaban, por alguna razon nadie les miraba a los ojos, llegaron a la mesa de los profesores el profesor Dumbledore hizo una reverencia con la cabeza hacia los tres, que los tres respondieron, la profesora Macgonall estaba a lado del taburete esperando mientras el sombrero seguia tarareando,

-Las casas a las que pueden entrar son 4, Gryffindor,Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytheryn, conforme diga ss nombres, pasaran y se pobraran el sombrero, quien les dira a que casa ir. La profesora McGonagall, saco un pequeño pergamino,

- Calisto-la chica que era jaguar, la de cabello largo y castaño, se acerco al taburete, se sento y la profesora le puso el sombrero

- Mmmmm, tu eres valiente, y proteges a los debiles,y eres algo impulsiva creo que se donde tienes que ir- decia la vocecilla.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- grito el sombrero al comedor que estaba expectante, la mesa de Gryffindor estallo en hurras  
Calisto se dirigio hacia la mesa y se sento lejos de los demas, o mas bien de ciertos chicos que estaban desesperados por recibirla.

- Lesthat- dijo la profesora Mcgonall, el chico (que antes fue tigre).

-Mmm eres muy valiente, tambien defiendes a los mas debiles, y eres sabio, ya se-

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- mas hurras de parte de las chicas de Gryffindor (por decirlo asi, Lavander y Parvati)  
-Isthar- el comedor quedo en absoluto silencio, la profesora hizo una reverencia, con la cabeza a la cual que Isthar respondio,le coloco el sombrero

- Si es dificil, eres valiente y llena de coraje, muy poderosa, sabia y astuta, proteges a la naturaleza y al mas debil, donde te pondre-depues de un minuto, que parecio una eternidad para el gran comedor.el sombrero grito :  
-¡GRYFFINDOR!- la mesa volvio a estallar en aplausos, habian tenido a los nuevos miembros

-Bueno, ya terminada la seleccion espero que sean amables con los nuevos integrantes, y ahora a comer- dijo Dumbledore amablemente, la comida aparecio,

-Ia hofa- dijo Ron con la boca llena

- Ron no seas asqueroso- le dijo Hermione

-Pefgon- contesto.

Harry estaba analizando a los nuevos, eran extraños nunca habia gente con ropas asi, quienes eran, (n/a:aliens?) traian ropas muy extrañas nunca las habia visto ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos.

**Sigo cambiando los cap XD**

**Dejen reviews! > **


	3. Chicos nuevos

Harry, Harry-

Harry despues de bajar de su nube

- Eh que paso?- respondio Harry a Hermione

- Que te vengo llamando desde hace mas de 5 minutos y no contestas, que tanto ves- dijo Hermione, y volteo a ver el campo de vision,

- Ah, los ves a ellos, me pregunto de donde vendran, su ropa es extraña y utilizan armas muggles-dijo Hermione observandolos mientras comian en silencio haciendo gala de excelentes modales, Isthar se habia vuelto ha poner la capa, ocultando su belleza en las sombras

- ¿En que año estaran?-pregunto Ron, despues de haber tragado un pedazo grande de pollo

-Supongo que con nosotros en sexto,-respondio Hermione, siguieron platicando todo lo que quedo de el banquete

- Bueno, queda concluido el banquete que pasen buenas noches, prefectos acompañen a los demas a sus casas-y acto seguido despues de miradas a Dumbledore, se dirgieron a sus casas para descansar, Harry se despidio con la mano de Sirius, Remus y Tonks que estaban platicando animadamente.

- Hermione que te pasa, - le pregunto Harry al ver lo nerviosa que estaba ella,

- Es que tengo que ir a decirles a los nuevos que se muevan,-dijo mirando a los nuevos que no tenian intenciones de moverse con todo el alboroto

- Dale Hermione tu puedes- Hermione se armo de valor para dirigirse a hablar con los nuevos

- Disculpen,...- se callo con la mirada que le dirigieron al que habian llamado Lesthat y Calisto, pero armandose de valor y por que habia una casa completa esperandola para entrar (la contraseña)

- Disculpen, ya no pueden estar aqui tenemos que ir a la torre de Gryffindor,y...,- se volvio a callar al ver como se levantaban Calisto, Lesthat e Isthar,

-Bueno siganme por favor- dijo Hermione alegremente, Calisto y Lesthat voltearon a ver a Isthar, que asintio con la cabeza, Hermione empezo a explicarles las funciones del castillo mientras Ron guiaba a los nuevos alumnos.  
-Sus horarios seran entregados mañana, en el desayuno del gran comedor, a las nueve empiezan las clases, y a las 7 se sirve el desayuno,...los puntos...(todo) si quieren con mucho gusto les mostrare el terreno de los castillos- decia Hermione mientras los demas miraban lo que les señalaba con cierta añoranza en sus ojos, y en silencio, se encontraban caminando hacia la sala comun cuando aparecio Peeves.

- El es Peeves el poltgereist, tienen que tener cuidado con el, le gusta gastar bromas, solo el Baron Sanguinario, el fantasma de Slytherin puede controlarlo-Peeves mientras tanto se encontraba tirando cosas cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de los muchachos,

- Oh Granger, Gangrena,- empezo a decir con voz maliciosa, cuando se percato de los nuevos muchachos

- Yo no los conosco, deben ser nuevos- se fijo en los demas, en Lesthat, en Calisto y en Isthar, la vio a los ojos y solamente pronuncio

- Ha vuelto- para desaparecer en el aire, Hermione se quedo extrañada con la actitud de Peeves, se habia ido asi no mas, sin hacer ninguna broma,

- Es muy extraño, ahora la casa se encuentra aqui-.

Ya estaban enfrente de la dama gorda

- Pronuncian la contraseña y ella les deja entrar, la contraseña se cambia regularmente, solamente les deja entrar si pronuncian la contraseña, y la contraseña es: -Tronco magico- La dama gorda los dejo pasar a la sala donde la mayoria ya se habia ido a dormir, a exepcion de tres muchachos: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Ginny Weasley, que estaban esperando a Hermione,

-Hola Hermione ya terminaste de enseñarles-pregunto algo cohibido Ron-

Solo me falta enseñarles su dormitorio- Ron y Harry se miraron un momento

- ¿De que año son?- pregunto Harry

- Sexto año-contestaron Lesthat

- Hola soy Harry Potter- dijo extendiendole la mano, Lesthat lo miro a los ojos, Harry sintio que podia ver mas alla de un organo y Lesthat acepto el saludo

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Lesthat-

-Vaya Lesthat ya era hora-dijo la muchacha llamada Calisto

- Hola mucho gusto Harry Potter mi nombre es Calisto-Dijo la chica extendiendole la mano a Harry despues de haberlo mirado a los ojos,

- Mucho gusto-respondio Harry- Y tu quien eres?- dijo mirando al ser encapuchado, Lesthat y Calisto, estaban tranquilos no como en el Gran Comedor que con solo que Snape se acerco a ella, le asestaron un zarpazo y varias amenazas, con el se encontaban tranquilos aunque vigilaban a Ron y a Ginny que no hacian contacto visual,

- Yo Harry Potter soy Isthar, mucho gusto, -y le extendio la mano a Harry, en el momento que toco la mano de Isthar la vista se le nublo para dar paso a imagenes de gente corriendo chozas ardiendo, era un pueblo, niños corrian mientras las mujeres y hombres defendian su hogar, y atras mortifagos, arpias, gigantes, habia gente en duelos pero una clase de duelos completamente diferente a la que Harry habia visto, Isthar debio sentir la comunicacion, o mas bien lo supo por que en su mente aparecieron imagenes de duelos, en un cementerio y en un salon oscuro mientras un hombre caia atraves de un velo y la ultima imagen que alcanzo a ver fue la de una muchacha con el cabello rojo como el fuego, gritandole a un hombre encapuchado, con un niño en los brazos;Isthar se separo de la mano de Harry e hizo un movimiento con la mano como si apartara una mosca y Harry olvido toda cosa que haya visto en las imagenes,

-Bueno, hay que enseñarles sus cuartos -dijo Hermione por el incomodo silencio que hubo,

- Estem si claro, nosotros le enseñaremos a lesthat el cuarto- dijo Ron, Lesthat antes de seguirlo hizo contacto visual con el, despues de unos tensos momentos lo siguio,

- Lesthat espera- dijo Calisto, Lesthat se volteo y bajo las escaleras seguido por Ron

-Isthar me rehuso a dormir con extraños, -volvio a ser interrumpida por Isthar

-Calisto, es el unico lugar que tenemos para dormir por el momento, mañana hablare con el Profesor Dumbledore¨, por ahora tendremos que acostumbrarnos a nuestros nuevos dormitorios.

Ginny que habia estado pendiente de todo lo que habia dicho Isthar armandose de valor las saludo

- Hola, mi nombre es Ginny Weasley- dijo extendiendo la mano, y mirando a los ojos a Isthar que desde que llego se habia quitado la capucha, despues de mantener contacto visual con ella le extendio la mano

- Mucho gusto Ginny soy Isthar- Calisto y Lesthat tambien la miraron a los ojos,-

Mucho gusto Ginny yo soy Calisto y el es Lesthat-se saludaron y todos se le quedaron viendo a Ron,

-Hola soy Ron- dijo extendiendoles la mano, los tres le extendieron la mano, despues de haberlo visto a los ojos,

- Bueno ya es muy noche , me ire a dormir, Buenas noches a todos- dijo Ginny mientras bostezaba y se dirigio a su cuarto,

- Te enseñaremos el cuarto Lesthat- dijeron Ron y Harry,Lesthat se dirigio hacia Calisto e Isthar,

-Les vere mañana- dijo despidiendose de ellas, con un abrazo

,- Bueno creo que nosotras tambien tenemos que ir a dormir- y las tres chicas se dirigieron a los dormitorios, Calisto e Isthar entraron algo tristes al dormitorio, no era su estilo, despues de que Hermione le s enseñara sus camas y se dieran las buenas noches, se acostaron a dormir, o por lo menos dos de ellas.

**Algo bobo como se conocieron, pero bueno...XD**


	4. Historias en la noche

Hubo alguien que no podía dormir, espero un momento mientras ellas se dormían, cayeron profundamente dormidas, se levanto, y con el silencio que caracteriza a los felinos, se dirigió hacia la sala común, quería pensar y estar en un cuarto con otras chicas oyéndolas dormir, no es buen sitio para pensar, bajo los escalones con la agilidad, ya se encontraba en la sala común cuando vio que no era la única a la que se le había ocurrido la idea de ver el fuego.

Era un chico, ella pensó en regresar, no estaba acostumbrada a estar con extraños, quiso voltearse e ir al dormitorio sino podía contemplar el fuego, tal ves miraría las estrellas, ya se había volteado pero la manta que tenia agarrada para acurrucarse se había enganchado con la mesita a lado de las escaleras y había dejado caer una bola de cristal , que se encontraba escondida en la manta, la bola rodó y para la mala suerte de ella rodó hasta donde estaba el muchacho absorto en sus pensamientos, el chico volteo a ver la bola y miro hacia las escaleras.

- Hola, que haces levantada tan tarde- pregunto Harry,

-Lo mismo que tu -le contesto

- ¿Asar malvaviscos? jajaja era una broma- añadió al ver la cara que ponía la chica

- ¿Te quieres sentar?- le pregunto tímidamente Harry; la chica como respuesta camino hacia el y se sentó junto a el enfrente de la chimenea a contemplar el fuego, recargando su espalda en un sofá que alguien había corrido demasiado cerca de la chimenea

,-¿Desde cuando vienes aquí?-le pregunto Isthar a Harry

-Desde siempre, me gusta el fuego - dijo Harry

-¿Aun de niño?-volvió a preguntar Isthar, se sentía en confianza con Harry

-Cuando era niño mi cuarto era una alacena, entonces a escondidas salía a verlo en la noche, y cuando me encerraban, siempre tenia una vela que encendía, y ¿tu desde cuando haces esto?- Isthar se quedo pensativa un momento, como pensando hasta donde decir,

-También desde niña, en la noche cuando todos dormían, -contestó Isthar

- ¿De donde vienes?- pregunto Harry, Isthar se quedo callada un momento

-No te puedo revelar eso, lo siento

- No importa entiendo que hay sus secretos- Isthar le sonrió a Harry dejando lucir su maravillosa sonrisa.

Harry se dio cuenta de que tenia todavía la bola de Isthar en las manos, se la devolvió, Isthar empezó a contemplar la bola de cristal, Harry tenia curiosidad por saber que es lo que había en la esfera, pero sabia que había que respetar la privacidad, (n/a: hasta q aprende!)y se contuvo, Isthar la acento en el suelo, y le dijo a Harry

-Acércate- Harry se acerco a observar, y para su sorpresa vio que era una muestra muy parecida a la esfera que el tenia de Hogwarts, también se paseaba por el interior y mostraba a la gente (tipo mapa del merodeador), pero era otra imagen la que mostraba era como la de un castillo pero mucho mas bonito que el de Hogwarts, estaba rodeada de plantas en las profundidades de un bosque(algo demasiado demasiado parecido a Rivendel) había una gran explanada en medio con gente caminando por allá, había mujeres y hombres vestidos como Lesthat y había mujeres vestidas como Calisto y ella, solo había algunos que traían arcos pero eran los que estaban en la muralla haciendo guardia, a Harry le gusto mucho el lugar

- ¿Aquí es donde vivías?-

-Si-le contesto Isthar

-Es muy bonito- le dijo Harry,

- ¿Extrañas tu hogar?- le pregunto Harry

- Si extraño mi hogar y a mi gente, el lugar es bonito pero mi gente lo es más- Harry se quedo pensando, tenia razón, hubo un silencio que fue roto por Isthar

-¿Que es eso?- dio dirigiéndose a un bulto que estaba del otro lado de Harry; Harry intento agarrarlo primero, tenia buenos reflejos, pero estaba en otro mundo en ese momento e Isthar también tenia buenos reflejos así que ella agarro el bultito llevándose una gran sorpresa

- ¿Harry esto es tuyo?- dijo enseñándole el bultito, al ver como Harry se sonrojaba supuso que era de el

- Es adorable- dijo agarrando el osito, Harry se volvió a sonrojar

- Por favor no le digas a nadie, ese osito me lo dio Sirius en tercero me dijo que era lo único que habían recuperado de mis cosas y me dijo que ese me lo dieron mis padres- dijo, al momento se sonrojo adquiriendo el color del cabello de los Weasley en la cara, había hablado demasiado,Isthar se debió dar cuenta del sonrojo de Harry (n/a: quien no?) así que decidió mostrarle algo

- Yo también tengo un osito,- y se lo enseño a Harry, estaba escondido en su manta

- Me lo dieron mis abuelos- dijo y Harry vio que su mirada se perdía en la esfera, le extendió el osito

-También te pido que guardes el secreto, por que nadie sabe que existe, mis abuelos me lo dieron antes de ir a defender nuestro pueblo- su voz se quebró

-¿Defenderlos de quien?- pregunto Harry, aunque ya tenia idea

- De Lord Voldemort- Harry se sorprendió, había dicho el nombre, solo había seis personas que decían el nombre: Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Hermione después de haber insistido y el mismo,

-Ellos murieron, pero murieron como héroes- dijo al final, con una nota de orgullo en su voz

-Oh, lo siento- dijo Harry

- ¿Cuando paso eso?- tenia una idea por que ella estaba aquí

- En las vacaciones- le respondió Isthar, que seguía contemplando el fuego

- Por eso estas aquí?-

-Estoy aquí por que el profesor Dumbledore lo solicito,- Isthar al ver que Harry iba a preguntar le dijo

- No te puedo decir el porque, por el momento,- Harry se volvió a quedar callado

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus cosas, que no se dieron cuenta de la sombra que se movia por las escaleras, ni del brillo de su sonrisa. Las campanas del pequeño reloj que estaba en la repisa de la chimenea les avisaba que ya era muy noche

- Buenas noches Harry- le dijo Isthar agarrando sus cosas

- Buenas noches Isthar- le respondió Harry mientras se paraba con su osito

- Por favor no le digas a nadie lo que hablamos- dijeron al mismo tiempo, provocando sonrisas de complicidad.


	5. Peleas y Clase de DCAO

El primer día de clases, fue algo muy ajetreado, muy pocos se levantaron temprano y eran los privilegiados con el agua tibia, Isthar, Calisto y Lesthat tuvieron demasiados problemas ese día, sus compañeros de cuarto, el baño y el uniforme, realmente ninguno entendía el uniforme, lo bueno es que mientras ellos se arreglaban sus demás compañeros estaban dormidos, cuando terminaron de vestirse y peinarse bajaron a la sala común

- Y Lesthat?- pregunto Calisto

- Aquí estoy- les dijo Lesthat bajando las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos

- Vaya que procurare estar el menor tiempo posible allá - dijo Lesthat alegremente

- Y bien vayamos a desayunar- les dijo Isthar, aunque ellos parecian ser gente sin sentimientos eran todo lo contrario, aunque sus sentimientos no los mostraban en publico, salieron por el retrato despues de dar los buenos dias a la Señora Gorda, que quedo sorprendida, por que en toda su vida como retrato (lo cual es mucho) ningun alumno le habia dado los buenos dias

- Y bien alguien recuerda donde queda el Gran comedor- pregunto Calisto

- Por aqui- dijo Lesthat, caminaron en silencio hasta el Gran Comedor

- Creen que me pueda quedar con algun cuchillo- pregunto Calisto

- ¡Calisto!- dijo riendose Lesthat

-!¿Que! Extraño mis armas- respondio Calisto

- Eres el colmo, ven vamos a comer- le dijo Isthar sonriendo mientras caminaban hacia la mesa de Gryffindor ignorando olimpicamente las miradas de los demas, ya se habian sentado cuendo llegaron Harry, Ron, Hermione

- ¿Podemos sentarnos aqui?- pregunto Hermione- Isthar, Calisto y Lesthat se quedaron un momento en silencio

- Esta bien- dijo Isthar, Hermione iba a empezar a romper el hielo, cuando la profesora Mcgonall paso repartiendo horarios, cuando empezaron a verlos Ron empezo a maldecir al igual que Harry

- Casi todo nos toca con Slytherin- dijo Ron observando su horario

- Lo bueno es que no tenemos clases a la sexta hora- dijo Ron alegremente

- Si seras, Ron, esas clases son las que tomaremos para la preparacion de nuestra carrera, ves aqui atras lo dice, cada carrera y a que hora ves,  
Lunes DCAO  
Martes Encantamientos  
Miercoles Transformaciones  
Jueves Pociones  
-Pero tenemos los viernes libres- anuncio alegremente Ron

- No, los viernes tomamos la materia que queramos como puntos extras, si queremos se puede repetir una que ya tengamos

- Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras -dijeron Ron y Harry

- ¿Y uds?- pregunto Hermione a los nuevos

- ¿Quien da la clase de criaturas magicas?- pregunto Lesthat

- Hagrid- respondio Harry- Y mejor nos apuramos por que nos toca Snape a primera hora y con Slytherin-dijo Hermione mientras comia de su cereal

- ¿Y nuestras armas Isthar?- pregunto Calisto

- Supongo que despues- le respondio Lesthat

- Rayos, aparte de tener que utilizar esta ropa nos quitan las armas- se quejo Calisto

,- ¿Donde queda la clase de pociones?- pregunto Lesthat

- Vengan nosotros los guiaremos - dijo Harry, y los seis se fueron caminando seguidos por miradas algo lujuriosas.

Llegaron a las masmorras donde ya esperaban los demas

- Les recomiendo que se vayan a los calderos de atras- les dijo Ron en un susurro

- Vaya vaya, los nuevos miembros de la potterpandilla- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, provocando tontas risas de Slytherin

- Malfoy dejanos en paz- le espeto Harry, Isthar camino al frente volvia a tener la capa que le tapaba la cara (capucha)

-Más vale que te calles, te lo advierto- le dijo Harry

- Ay que tierno, cara rajada defiende a su novia-la cara de Harry enrojecio, y Lesthat y Calisto se iban acercando más a Isthar quien le dirgio una mirada despectiva a Draco y entro a la masmorra, siguiendola Calisto y Lesthat,

- Uuuuy Potter mejor ve a consolarla,- dijo Draco provcando risas de Slytherin,

- Me podria decir alguien por que todos estan afuera y no adentro- dijo una voz glacial detras de ellos,

- Profesor Snape, es que- empezo a decir Lavander

- Es que nada, todos adentro ya- una vez que todos estuvieron sentados en la clase el profesor empezo a hablar

- Empezaremos con una pocion basica, la poción del olvido, tienen 45 min, ya- dijo Snape

- Genial sabia que nos haria empezar con algo dificil, - le susurro Ron a Harry.

A los 15 minutos ambos saltaron de sus asientos cuando escucharon la voz del profesor a sus espaldas

- Señorita le recuerdo que se tiene que quitar la capa en mi clase, por razones de seguridad,- Isthar se paro se quito la capa para alegria de unos, dejando lucir la belleza de su cara, a la cual Snape balbuceo, ya que el habia olvidado el rostro, despues del susto de las flechas se habia dirigido a la enfermeria por un calmante, que habia hecho que olvidara el rostro,

Snape volvio en si

- Continuen con sus trabajos- todo volvio al silencio solamente roto por el ruido que producian al preparar pociones, bueno tal vez no todo volvio a la normalidad, habia alguien que constantemente miraba a Isthar  
-¡Longbottom (algo asi) la poción es sencilla y usted no puede hacerla, es un principio basico que no se debe agregar cola de salamandra si hay crisopos hirviendo por 15 minutos (n/a: Vaya que si es basico ¬¬), pero por que me molesto creyendo que tal vez usted pueda prepar esta simple poción!- mientras Snape le gritaba al pobre de Neville que estaba apunto de tener una crisis nerviosa, a la cual alguien más grito

-¡Como se atreve a gritarle a alguien asi, creo que para eso esta usted para explicarle que es pociones, no para insultarlo ni denigrarlo publicamente, tal vez quien eberia repasar la forma de hacer su trabajo es usted!- todo el salon quedo en completo silencio, nadie en todo Hogwarts se habia atrevido a gritarle a Snape, (a excepción de Harry, pero eso no fue publicamente), Isthar se dirigio a una mochila aparte que tenia y sin importarle las miradas de los demas se acerco hacia donde estaba el pobre de Neville con una crisis nerviosa, abrio su mochila y saco unas hojas (no drogas eh, por cierto NO A LAS DROGAS) y las empezo a romper ante la mirada de todos

- Señorita me puede decir que esta haciendo y vaya a su lugar inmediatamente- Isthar ignoro a Snape lo cual tampoco alguien habia hecho, Isthar agarro las hojas que ya eran pedazos pequeños y los froto en sus manos; el profesor Snape tenia una mirada de odio lo cual significaba que la chica iba a morir, Isthar se acerco más al pobre Neville que estaba a punto de un desmayo y con sus dos manos empezo a frotar la pasta en el cuello de Neville el cual recibia miradas de odio de muchos, agarro sus manos donde se ven las venas y froto la pasta que desprendia un olor agradable y ante la sorpresa de todos la piel de Neville absorbio la pasta en un dos por tres, Neville se veia mas relajado, Isthar le sonrio al pobre y se dirgio a su lugar ante la mirada de los demas

- 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y esta castigada durante dos meses y la proxima vez que vaya a coquetear, en mi clase, no- dijo Snape provocando risas de Slytherin, en ese momento sono la campana y Gryffindor salio por decirlo corriendo del aula.

Harry estaba buscando a Isthar que se habia adelantado con sus amigos,

-Isthar estas bien- le pregunto Harry

- Si estoy bien- le respondio Isthar sonriendo

- Dejame decirte que lo que hiciste fue genial- le dijo Ron, que siguio a Harry corriendo

- Gracias- le respondio Isthar

- Creo que mejor nos vamos, nos toca D.C.A.O, - dijo Hermione no muy alegre, no le gustaba cuando se perdian demasiados puntos

-¿Nos acompañan?- pregunto Harry

- Si- dijo Lesthat, y se fueron al Gran Comedor elogiando a Isthar por su atrevimiento

- ¿Que le pusiste a Neville?- pregunto Hermione

- Ah es un remedio para lo que tenia el chico- dijo Calisto sonriendo, entraron al Gran Comedor donde ya estaban las demas casas-  
Hey Potter, yo que tu tengo cuidado al parecer tu novia esta mas interesada en niños llorones sin cerebro que en niños con la cara rajada- dijo una voz en el centro del Gran Comedor, provocando risas de todo Slytherin, las demas casas se fueron abriendo hasta dejarlos en el centro

- ¿Que pasa Harry, estas celoso del ta rado de Longbottom?- volvio a decir Draco, provocando risas de Slytherin, especialmente de Pansy Parkinson, que intento abrazarlo,

- Jaja Potter, apuñalado por la espalda por un idiota- dijo Parkinson provocando más risas de Slytherin.

Calisto y Lesthat tenian la impresion de estar apunto de echarse sobre Slytherin, Hermione tenia el ceño fruncido, Ron tenia las orejas rojas y Harry estaba de lo más tranquilo al igual que Isthar, que se iban adelantando hacia donde estaba el grupo de Slytherin, Isthar se quito la capa para alegria de muchos y celos de otras, se acerco a donde estaba Harry, dirgiendose miradas de complacidad y lo abrazo,para sorpresa de todos

- ¿Que pasa, por que se sorprenden, no es lo que decian?- Harry les sonreia burlonamente, Calisto y Lesthat se iban acercando,

-Ah de ser muy triste eso de no tener vida propia- dijo Calisto, provocando risas de las demás casas

- Si, eso creo, y ah de ser mas triste eso de tener malos gustos- dijo dirgiendose a Draco sin saber como se llama (son nuevos) señalando a Parkison que intentaba abrazarlo hasta el momento que lo dijo, provocando más risas de las demas casas

- Si, Malfoy, minimo consiguete una bonita, aunque dudo que puedas conseguirte algo asi- dijo dandole una vuelta a Isthar que le sonreia desafiante a Malfoy, provocando más risas, hasta las de Ginny que por un momento se tomo en serio lo del noviazgo si no hubiese sido por una sonrisa que le mando Harry

,-¿Que pasa Malfoy, te comiste la lengua o fue Parkinson?-dijo mordazente Ron, habia quienes tenian lagrimas de la risa

-No lo creo mi buen amigo, si no hace tiempo que Parkinson hubiese muerto envenenada, aunque pensandolo bien no es mala idea- dijo Hermione, mientras los demas estallaban en risas.

-Que tierno sangre sucia y pobreton me insultan- dijo Malfoy haciendo que Slytherin estallara en risas

- Oye Malfoy no se te ocurren más insultos, llevas llamándonos asi por años, no se si es por tu capacidad intelectual o por que estar con Parkinson te ha afectado, - dijo una voz entre la mutitud que para sorpresa de todos fue Ginny, todos la felicitaban mientras se habia paso entre risas.

Isthar le pidio su varita a Harry, con la que hizo un movimiento en el aire y aparecio una correa que se la avento a Draco

-Toma queda muy bien con la cara de tu novia, aunque pensandolo bien creo que la va a utilizar contigo no vaya ser que te pierdas- dijo provocando risas en todos, no habia quien no tuviera lagrima en los ojos, Draco estaba rojo, cuando el grupo de Gryffindor se volteo, obviamente el Slytherin saco sus varitas, y lanzaron hechizos.

Isthar, Calisto y Lesthat fueron mas rapidos empujando a los demas a los extremos, tomaron sus capas y las extendieron, y para sorpresa de todos los hechizos rebotaron a sus respectivos dueños, que acabaron con varios maleficios, mientras todos estallaban en risas el grupo de Slytherin intentaba hacer los contrahechizos pero no podian, en eso la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrio dejando entrar a nada menos quien el profesor Dumbledore, y atras de el estaban los demas profesores.

-¿Por que tanta diversion?- pregunto Dumbledore y todo Slytherin empezo a gritar que Gryffindor empezo, hasta que Snape se harto y grito silencio, al ver a sus alumnos empezo a pedir explicaciones.

Dumbledore saco su varita e invoco un pensadero quito un cabello de Draco y uno de Harry

-Asi solo sabremos la verdad, - dijo,- Las damas primero, profesoras-las profesoras iban entrando al igual que los profesores, solo Filch se quedo afuera, en cinco minutos salieron los profesores sin poder evitarlo con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Vaya, vaya, nunca habia escuchado respuestas tan buenas- dijo Dumbledore- Pero como son las reglas del colegio Slytherin 10 puntos menos por empezar a insultar, Gryffindor 10 puntos menos por seguir la pelea, Slytherin otros 10 puntos por intentar embrujar a Gryffindor mientras les daba la espalda y creo que los profesores de D.C.A.O tienen algo que decir- dijo sonriendoles a Sirius, Lupin y Tonks

- Gryffindor 20 puntos- todas las caras miraban al suelo mientras,Slytherin sonreia altivamente- 20 puntos más por haber tenido una muy buena respuesta a los hechizos - dijo alegremente Sirius entre los vitores de las demás casas

- Bueno tenemos una clase asi que formense por años- dijo Lupin, hubo mucho ruido mientras se iban acomodando, los demás profesores se habian ido,

- Ya estan todos- dijo Tonks.  
De repente aparecio una gran tarima, ante la curiosidad de todos

- Bueno- dijo Sirius- Esta es la clase de D.C.A.O que se dividira en basicos, - señalando a Tonks- intermedios- señalando a Lupin- Y avanzados- señalandose a si mismo- Para saber en que nivel van a estar se haran duelos hoy asi que es probable que pierdan las siguientes dos clases.

Ron checo su horario y les murmuro a los demas

- Genial es Transformaciones- los demas asintieron-

- Bueno empezaremos con primer año- y todos obviamente quedaron en basico, al igual que segundo y tercero algunos quedaron en intermedios, cuarto todos quedaron en intermedios, en quinto la mitad se fue a intermedio y la otra mitad a avanzados, obviamente Ginny entre ellos

- Ahora sexto año- dijo Tonks, Muchos de Hufflepuff hicieron desastrozas pruebas a excepcion los de la ED, Ravenclaw salio decente y ahora competirian Gryffindor y Slytherin,

Solo quedaban Harry, Isthar, Draco y Parkinson, ya que Hermione apaleo a Milicent, Ron acabo con Crabbe, Neville con Goyle, Calisto con uno feo y gordo, y Lesthat con una tipa parecida a una cruza de elefante con sapo,

-Parkinson, con quien quieres tener el duelo-pregunto Lupin, Parkinson se quedo callada, y se acordo de la capa de Isthar- Potter- dijo.

Obviamente fue apaleada olimpicamente por Harry  
Malfoy e Isthar pasaron, hicieron una reverencia o más bien Isthar la hizo

- Uno Dos Tres- grito Tonks.

Malfoy se defendia con su varita e Isthar con nada

- Expeliarmus-grito Draco, pero Isthar se hizo a un lado evitando el hechizo que fue a dar a la pared ante el asombro de todos, Isthar extendio su mano e hizo como si agarrara algo con ella y girara su mano (lo que hacen los directores de grupos musciales para decir silencio cuando cantan), los de Slytherin estallaron en risas y Malfoy sonrio altivamente, se veia decidido a humillarla, y Harry por lo que vio en su mirada iba a utilizar un hechizo muy poderoso, los demas sabian que eso iba a pasar, Slytherin esperaba ansiosamente, y algunas muchachas (todas) tambien, digamos que querian verla humillada, (n/a:un poquito celosas)

Draco levanto su varita abrio la boca y ... nada paso, enonces hubo una risita, Draco volvio a abrir la boca, y nada, todos estaban atonitos,todas las miradas estaban dirgidas a Draco todo estaba en silencio, aunque fue roto por una risita al ver los intentos de hablar de Draco, Draco se dirigio a Isthar, que estaba sentada riendo, lo que para muchos fue una risa angelical, agarro a Isthar del cuello de la camisa, al parecer olvido que es la magia, Harry, estaba apunto de ar rojarse sobre Malfoy si no hubies sido Lesthat que le detuvo y le susurro

- No sabe lo que le espera- dijo sonriendo,

-¿Pero no deberian cuidarla o algo asi?- pregunto Harry sin quitar la vista de Isthar,

- Si, entrariamos ahorita si no fuera por que este es un duelo, y seria injusto tres contra uno y por que Isthar sabe cuidarse muy bien en estos casos creeme el lo va a lamentar- dijo Calisto mientras Lesthat asentia, los profesores estaban muy nerviosos

- Remus no es mejor parar ya el duelo- pregunto Sirius mientras Tonks los miraba nerviosa

- Segun Dumbledore que no- respondio Remus,mientras tanto Draco tenia a Isthar agarrada por el cuello y muchas chicas (todas) esperaban que le diera un golpe en la cara que la deformara (n/a: que lindas compañeras)

Draco estaba a punto de hacer algo cuando algo empezo a sisear amenazadoramente, Draco se dio cuenta de que habia una serpiente estaba a escasos 15 centimetros de el, de repente cuando se dio cuenta no tenia nada en sus manos, Isthar habia desaparecido en una volupta de aire, todos estaban nerviosos de repente algo toco la espalda de Draco que volteo con la varita en la mano solamente para recibir un golpe en la cara por parte de Isthar

-Creo que Isthar ha ganado el duelo,-dijo Remus mientras Slytherin la abucheaba


	6. Mas peleas

**NOTA.- ESTE CAPITULO YA LO HABÍA, PUESTO, PERO ME DI CUENTA DE QUE FALTABAN COSAS, Y QUE HABÍA MCHAS FALAS, ASI QUE LO VOLVI A PONER, MODIFICANDO CIERTAS COSAS.**

**Y ESTA SIN NEGRITAS ;)**

- Podría llevar al señor Malfoy a la enfermería, el y usted están en avanzados- dijo Remus sonriente.

Isthar se agacho y agarro la mano de Draco y lo ayudo a levantarse, se puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo en el camino a la enfermería

- Perdón a veces no mido mi propia fuerza- Draco se quedo paralizado; nadie jamás le había pedido perdón sinceramente, hizo una seña a su garganta

- Ay en la enfermería te devuelvo tu voz, no me gustaría que me insultes en este momento- dijo sin poder evitar sonreír, entraron a la enfermería y para su sorpresa estaba adentro Snape,

- Señorita tengo que hablar con usted acerca de su castigo- Isthar le dirigió una mirada no muy agradable, la cual molesto a Snape- Si, profesor- Draco jalo la manga de su camisa a Isthar y señalo su garganta- Perdón lo olvide- Snape se quedo sorprendido después de que vio lo que paso en el comedor gracias al pensadero ver un Gryffindor tratar amablemente a un Slytherin, es algo como ver los cerdos volar.

Isthar froto sus manos y se formo una esfera luminosa, que se la coloco en la garganta de Malfoy - Ya puedes hablar- dijo Isthar y se dio la media vuelta- Gracias- le dijo Draco, ante la sorpresa de Snape ¡Un Slytherin pidiendo perdón! - Y la enfermera,- pregunto Isthar algo ruborizada,- Salio un momento- dijo secamente Snape -Bueno creo que no podemos dejarte con la nariz así- dijo alegremente Isthar, Draco se movió ligeramente en su asiento, no le gustaba que lo curara gente extraña - Acuéstate- le dijo Isthar a Draco, el cual obedeció nervioso, - Señorita le recuerdo que para eso esta la enfermera- dijo secamente Snape - Profesor le recuerdo que la enfermera no esta y el tiene una nariz rota, así que si me permite hablare con usted sobre mi castigo en un momento- dijo tranquilamente Isthar -10 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo Snape antes de retirarse de la enfermería con su acostumbrado fru fru de su túnica.  
Isthar le sonrió a Draco- Siempre es así de malhumorado- le pregunto Isthar, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír-No siempre- dijo sonriendo, Isthar rió, mientras buscaba en la bolsa que llevaba aparte -¿Y siempre son así?- pregunto Isthar - ¿Como que así?- le pregunto intrigado Draco- Así de que siempre se la pasan peleando ustedes- dijo Isthar, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. - Si, pero pensé que me dejarías tirado acá, aunque supongo que por eso ustedes son Gryffindor, son buenos hasta con el enemigo- dijo sonriendo - Tu no eres mi enemigo- le respondió - Pero si tu estabas en la pelea de hace rato- dijo intrigado Draco - Si estuve allá fue por una razón, por que era la segunda vez que te metías conmigo en el día- dijo tranquilamente mientras partía las hojas, Draco no contesto.

- Ahora necesito que te estés quieto, tal vez te duela un poco pero te sentirás mejor- le dijo Isthar, Draco se puso extremadamente nervioso, Isthar agarro su nariz que le envió una punzada de dolor al cerebro, - Una, dos,- Draco estaba cerrando los ojos preparado para el dolor cuando Isthar le dijo- Ya, ahora te voy a aplicar esto- mientras untaba en sus manos la pasta. - Pero ni me dolió- dijo Draco- Si ya lo se, es una broma que siempre hago- le dijo Isthar mientras le sonreía, - Es lo mismo que le pusiste al tarado de Longbottom- pregunto Draco, refiriéndose a la pasta - No le digas así, es un buen chico- le dijo seriamente Isthar - Pero si no lo conoces- le dijo Draco - Yo tengo mis propios medios- dijo guiñándole un ojo, Draco se quedo callado - Bueno, ya esta listo- anuncio Isthar, y le entrego un espejo a Malfoy y para su sorpresa vio que su nariz estaba como antes - Eres buena para esto,¿Vas a ser medimaga?-le pregunto Draco -¿Medimaga?- dijo extrañada Isthar, - Si medimaga, los magos que curan- le respondió Draco -No lo creo,- le dijo sonriente Isthar - Bueno mejor nos vamos si no llega la enfermera y a ti te cuelga por curarme y a mi no me dejaría salir dentro de dos semanas- dijo Draco y jalo a Isthar - No ha terminado D.C.A.O- dijo Isthar checando un reloj, - Faltan cinco minutos, ven te enseñare los terrenos de Hogwarts, a menos que ya alguien más lo iba a hacer- dijo algo rojo Malfoy después de un debate interior Isthar le sonrío. - Esta bien- dijo Isthar, y Draco la condujo a los patios mientras hablaban, y le explicaba donde quedaban las canchas de quiditch y que era el quiditch, y caminaron por el borde del bosque prohibido, para dirigirse a Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, cuando un ruido les llamo la atención , Draco saco su varita, pero Isthar hizo una seña para que la bajara, ella con sus ojos ya había distinguido que animal se acercaba desde la oscuridad del bosque, pero Draco al tener ojos comunes, tuvo que esperar, el animal se asomo y Draco dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

-No me digas que le tienes miedo- dijo Isthar acariciando al unicornio (n/a:) - No, pero los hombres no debemos acercarnos a ellos- dijo Draco, observando al noble animal, Isthar rió,(A veces las ideas de los magos eran tan ridículas) se acerco al unicornio lo acaricio, y sin que Draco se diera cuenta lo miro a los ojos y susurro algo en su oreja, el unicornio como respuesta lamió su mano y se acerco a Draco, con su cabeza busco la mano de Draco, el algo nervioso empezó a acariciar su cabeza del unicornio, hasta que sonó la campana. - Ya vienen los demás, tiene que regresar al bosque - dijo Draco , Isthar aprovecho que Draco vigilaba la puerta del castillo, para volver a susurrarle algo en la oreja del unicornio que se despidió de una forma peculiar.

Llegaron a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ya estaban allí varias gentes de Slytherin y Gryffindor, Draco e Isthar llegaron hablando, y se despidieron uno del otro así que llegaron separados.

Isthar se dirigió con Calisto y Lesthat que estaban sentados bajo un árbol, y Draco se dirigió hacia un grupo de Slytherin que se mantenían lo mas lejos posible de la naturaleza y de Gryffindor, cuando vieron llegar a Draco, se dirigieron rápidamente a el, pero quien destacaba de ese grupo, era Parkinson, quien tenia lagrimas en los ojos, y corría mas rápido hacia Draco, apenas llego junto a el, se dedico a regalarle besos, -Mi Draquito, ¿estas bien?- decía mientras jugaba con su cabello, al cabo de unos momentos se volteo con la varita en mano, - Yo le enseñare a esa idiota a meterse con mi novio- y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Isthar, seguida de otras chicas de Slytherin, Isthar quien estaba platicando con Hagrid, no se dio cuenta de que iba ser atacada por detrás, hasta escuchar, la voces de las cuatro chicas -¡Desmaius!-  
Isthar solo alcanzo a advertir a Hagrid, pero los hechizos dieron de lleno en su espalda ,provocando que quedara inconsciente en el suelo.

Lesthat al ver esto fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Isthar, y la cargo, como si no fuera mas que una ligera pluma, y Calisto fue hasta donde estaban las chicas de Slytherin con sonrisas socarronas, Calisto se acerco, se veía realmente amenazadora, y ante la mirada de otros se transformo en un jaguar, y empezó a rugir y a enseñar los colmillos a las chicas de Slytherin, que al ver al jaguar optaron por salir corriendo y treparse a un árbol, donde no podían bajar ya que estaba Calisto como jaguar rugiendo amenazadoramente.

Lesthat, observo a Isthar, seguía inconsciente, Harry le dijo que le siguiera a la enfermería.

Llegaron a la enfermería y encontraron a Snape, Dumbledore y Poppy hablando, cuando vieron que sucedía ayudaron a Lesthat a ponerla en una camilla mientras Harry contaba lo que había pasado.

- La segunda vez que viene a la enfermería- dijo Snape

- ¿Como que la segunda vez que viene?- pregunto la señora Pomfrey, mientras servia en un vaso una poción mal oliente,

- Si, la primera vez vino y curo al señor Malfoy- dijo Snape indiferentemente -¡¿QUE!- grito la señora Pomfrey - Potter ve por el señor Malfoy,- dijo la enfermera molesta, Harry regreso a los cinco minutos con Malfoy, que se acerco inmediatamente a donde estaba Isthar acostada inconsciente.  
- ¿Como esta?- pregunto, para sorpresa de varios - Inconsciente, se recuperara y usted venga acá que es lo que ella le curo- dijo Poppy, Draco se volvió a sonrojar ligeramente -La nariz, me la había fracturado con un golpe en el duelo- dijo con la mirada en el suelo - Vaya que si es fuerte, la muchacha- dijo Dumbledore mientras reía, la señora Pomfrey se llevo una sorpresa mientras checaba a Draco, vio que su nariz estaba en perfecto estado - Se quedara la noche de hoy para ver si no hay efectos secundarios- dijo para desgracia de Malfoy - Y ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a Harry y Lesthat que le mandaban miradas desafiantes - Vayan a sus clases, la pueden venir a ver luego- dijo con una sonrisa, Lesthat y Harry se fueron, - Poppy tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo Dumbledore, y ambos se fueron a su despacho, Snape le dirigió una ultima mirada a Isthar y se fue de la enfermería dejando solos a Draco y a Isthar.  
Draco contemplaba a Isthar desde su cama, Es muy bonita,pensaba, se acerco para taparla con la sabana cuando Isthar despertó suavemente -¿Que paso?- le pregunto a Draco - Te lanzaron hechizos y te desmayaste- le dijo Draco - Ah bueno- dijo Isthar y se levanto hacia la puerta de la enfermería -¿A donde vas?-pregunto Draco - A clase, a eso vine y aparte me siento bien- dijo Isthar saliendo y Draco decidido a no quedarse atrás la siguió.  
Isthar se reunió con los demás en el Gran Comedor para la hora de la comida, y les contó lo sucedido; Snape se acerco a la mesa de Gryffindor y le dijo a Isthar que su castigo empezaba hoy en las mazmorras a las 8:00pm, - Vaya forma de arruinar la comida- dijo Hermione mientras comía - Hola- dijo Ginny que se les había unido - ¿Como les fue?- pregunto Ginny - Digamos que hoy tuvimos un día interesante- dijo Harry sonriendo, Lesthat y Calisto rieron con el comentario -¿ Es difícil ser animago?- pregunto Hermione, provocando que Calisto se atragantara con el jugo, Isthar con la sopa y Lesthat con la carne - Perdón, dije algo que no debía- dijo rápidamente al ver los resultados de su inocente pregunta - No, no te preocupes- dijo Calisto, mientras volvía a tomar del jugo, - Digamos que se nace con ese don- dijo Lesthat mientras se acercaba el platón de ensalada - Extraño la comida de casa- dijo tristemente Calisto, observando su plato - A mi me gusta la comida de acá- dijo Ron, mientras engullía carne - Ron a ti te gusta cualquier cosa que sea comida- dijeron Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo, riéndose de la cara que puso Ron, el resto del día paso tranquilamente sin ningún otro contratiempo.


	7. 2º dia de clases

- Podría llevar al señor Malfoy a la enfermería, el y usted están en avanzados- dijo Remus sonriente.

Isthar se agacho y agarro la mano de Draco y lo ayudo a levantarse, se puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo en el camino a la enfermería

- Perdón a veces no mido mi propia fuerza- Draco se quedo paralizado; nadie jamás le había pedido perdón sinceramente, hizo una seña a su garganta

- Ay en la enfermería te devuelvo tu voz, no me gustaría que me insultes en este momento- dijo sin poder evitar sonreír, entraron a la enfermería y para su sorpresa estaba adentro Snape,

- Señorita tengo que hablar con usted acerca de su castigo- Isthar le dirigió una mirada no muy agradable, la cual molesto a Snape

- Si, profesor- Draco jalo la manga de su camisa a Isthar y señalo su garganta

- Perdón lo olvide- Snape se quedo sorprendido después de que vio lo que paso en el comedor gracias al pensadero ver un Gryffindor tratar amablemente a un Slytherin, es algo como ver los cerdos volar.

Isthar froto sus manos y se formo una esfera luminosa, que se la coloco en la garganta de Malfoy

- Ya puedes hablar- dijo Isthar y se dio la media vuelta

- Gracias- le dijo Draco, ante la sorpresa de Snape ¡Un Slytherin pidiendo perdón!

- Y la enfermera,- pregunto Isthar algo ruborizada,

- Salio un momento- dijo secamente Snape

-Bueno creo que no podemos dejarte con la nariz así- dijo alegremente Isthar,.

Draco se movió ligeramente en su asiento, no le gustaba que lo curara gente extraña

- Acuéstate- le dijo Isthar a Draco, el cual obedeció nervioso,

- Señorita le recuerdo que para eso esta la enfermera- dijo secamente Snape

- Profesor le recuerdo que la enfermera no esta y el tiene una nariz rota, así que si me permite hablare con usted sobre mi castigo en un momento- dijo tranquilamente Isthar

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo Snape antes de retirarse de la enfermería con su acostumbrado fru fru de su túnica.  
Isthar le sonrió a Draco

- Siempre es así de malhumorado- le pregunto Isthar, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír

-No siempre- dijo sonriendo, Isthar rió, mientras buscaba en la bolsa que llevaba aparte

-¿Y siempre son así?- pregunto Isthar

- ¿Como que así?- le pregunto intrigado Draco

- Así de que siempre se la pasan peleando ustedes- dijo Isthar, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Si, pero pensé que me dejarías tirado acá, aunque supongo que por eso ustedes son Gryffindor, son buenos hasta con el enemigo- dijo sonriendo

- Tu no eres mi enemigo- le respondió

- Pero si tu estabas en la pelea de hace rato- dijo intrigado Draco

- Si estuve allá fue por una razón, por que era la segunda vez que te metías conmigo en el día- dijo tranquilamente mientras partía las hojas, Draco no contesto.

- Ahora necesito que te estés quieto, tal vez te duela un poco pero te sentirás mejor- le dijo Isthar.

Draco se puso extremadamente nervioso, Isthar agarro su nariz que le envió una punzada de dolor al cerebro,

- Una, dos,- Draco estaba cerrando los ojos preparado para el dolor cuando Isthar le dijo

- Ya, ahora te voy a aplicar esto- mientras untaba en sus manos la pasta.

- Pero ni me dolió- dijo Draco

- Si ya lo se, es una broma que siempre hago- le dijo Isthar mientras le sonreía,

- Es lo mismo que le pusiste al tarado de Longbottom- pregunto Draco, refiriéndose a la pasta

- No le digas así, es un buen chico- le dijo seriamente Isthar

- Pero si no lo conoces- le dijo Draco

- Yo tengo mis propios medios- dijo guiñándole un ojo, Draco se quedo callado

- Bueno, ya esta listo- anuncio Isthar, y le entrego un espejo a Malfoy y para su sorpresa vio que su nariz estaba como antes

- Eres buena para esto¿Vas a ser medimaga?-le pregunto Draco

-¿Medimaga?- dijo extrañada Isthar,

- Si medimaga, los magos que curan- le respondió Draco

-No lo creo,- le dijo sonriente Isthar

- Bueno mejor nos vamos si no llega la enfermera y a ti te cuelga por curarme y a mi no me dejaría salir dentro de dos semanas- dijo Draco y jalo a Isthar

- No ha terminado D.C.A.O- dijo Isthar checando un reloj,

- Faltan cinco minutos, ven te enseñare los terrenos de Hogwarts, a menos que ya alguien más lo iba a hacer- dijo algo rojo Malfoy después de un debate interior Isthar le sonrío.

- Esta bien- dijo Isthar, y Draco la condujo a los patios mientras hablaban, y le explicaba donde quedaban las canchas de quiditch y que era el quiditch, y caminaron por el borde del bosque prohibido, para dirigirse a Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, cuando un ruido les llamo la atención , Draco saco su varita, pero Isthar hizo una seña para que la bajara, ella con sus ojos ya había distinguido que animal se acercaba desde la oscuridad del bosque, pero Draco al tener ojos comunes, tuvo que esperar, el animal se asomo y Draco dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

-No me digas que le tienes miedo- dijo Isthar acariciando al unicornio

- No, pero los hombres no debemos acercarnos a ellos- dijo Draco, observando al noble animal, Isthar rió,(A veces las ideas de los magos eran tan ridículas) se acerco al unicornio lo acaricio, y sin que Draco se diera cuenta lo miro a los ojos y susurro algo en su oreja, el unicornio como respuesta lamió su mano y se acerco a Draco, con su cabeza busco la mano de Draco, el algo nervioso empezó a acariciar su cabeza del unicornio, hasta que sonó la campana.

- Ya vienen los demás, tiene que regresar al bosque - dijo Draco , Isthar aprovecho que Draco vigilaba la puerta del castillo, para volver a susurrarle algo en la oreja del unicornio que se despidió de una forma peculiar.

Llegaron a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ya estaban allí varias gentes de Slytherin y Gryffindor, Draco e Isthar llegaron hablando, y se despidieron uno del otro así que llegaron separados.

Isthar se dirigió con Calisto y Lesthat que estaban sentados bajo un árbol, y Draco se dirigió hacia un grupo de Slytherin que se mantenían lo mas lejos posible de la naturaleza y de Gryffindor, cuando vieron llegar a Draco, se dirigieron rápidamente a el, pero quien destacaba de ese grupo, era Parkinson, quien tenia lagrimas en los ojos, y corría mas rápido hacia Draco, apenas llego junto a el, se dedico a regalarle besos,

-Mi Draquito¿estas bien?- decía mientras jugaba con su cabello, al cabo de unos momentos se volteo con la varita en mano,

- Yo le enseñare a esa idiota a meterse con mi novio- y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Isthar, seguida de otras chicas de Slytherin, Isthar quien estaba platicando con Hagrid, no se dio cuenta de que iba ser atacada por detrás, hasta escuchar, la voces de las cuatro chicas

-¡Desmaius!-  
Isthar solo alcanzo a advertir a Hagrid, pero los hechizos dieron de lleno en su espalda ,provocando que quedara inconsciente en el suelo.

Lesthat al ver esto fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Isthar, y la cargo, como si no fuera mas que una ligera pluma, y Calisto fue hasta donde estaban las chicas de Slytherin con sonrisas socarronas.

Calisto se acerco, se veía realmente amenazadora, y ante la mirada de otros se transformo en un jaguar, y empezó a rugir y a enseñar los colmillos a las chicas de Slytherin, que al ver al jaguar optaron por salir corriendo y treparse a un árbol, donde no podían bajar ya que estaba Calisto como jaguar rugiendo amenazadoramente.

Lesthat, observo a Isthar, seguía inconsciente, Harry le dijo que le siguiera a la enfermería.

Llegaron a la enfermería y encontraron a Snape, Dumbledore y Poppy hablando, cuando vieron que sucedía ayudaron a Lesthat a ponerla en una camilla mientras Harry contaba lo que había pasado.

- La segunda vez que viene a la enfermería- dijo Snape

- ¿Como que la segunda vez que viene?- pregunto la señora Pomfrey, mientras servia en un vaso una poción mal oliente,

- Si, la primera vez vino y curo al señor Malfoy- dijo Snape indiferentemente

-¿QUE!- grito la señora Pomfrey

- Potter ve por el señor Malfoy,- dijo la enfermera molesta, Harry regreso a los cinco minutos con Malfoy, que se acerco inmediatamente a donde estaba Isthar acostada inconsciente.  
- ¿Como esta?- pregunto, para sorpresa de varios

- Inconsciente, se recuperara y usted venga acá que es lo que ella le curo- dijo Poppy, Draco se volvió a sonrojar ligeramente

-La nariz, me la había fracturado con un golpe en el duelo- dijo con la mirada en el suelo

- Vaya que si es fuerte, la muchacha- dijo Dumbledore mientras reía, la señora Pomfrey se llevo una sorpresa mientras checaba a Draco, vio que su nariz estaba en perfecto estado

- Se quedara la noche de hoy para ver si no hay efectos secundarios- dijo para desgracia de Malfoy

- Y ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a Harry y Lesthat que le mandaban miradas desafiantes

- Vayan a sus clases, la pueden venir a ver luego- dijo con una sonrisa, Lesthat y Harry se fueron,

- Poppy tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo Dumbledore, y ambos se fueron a su despacho, Snape le dirigió una ultima mirada a Isthar y se fue de la enfermería dejando solos a Draco y a Isthar.  
Draco contemplaba a Isthar desde su cama, se acerco para taparla con la sabana cuando Isthar despertó suavemente

-¿Que paso?- le pregunto a Draco

- Te lanzaron hechizos y te desmayaste- le dijo Draco

- Ah bueno- dijo Isthar y se levanto hacia la puerta de la enfermería

-¿A donde vas?-pregunto Draco

- A clase, a eso vine y aparte me siento bien- dijo Isthar saliendo y Draco decidido a no quedarse atrás la siguió.  
Isthar se reunió con los demás en el Gran Comedor para la hora de la comida, y les contó lo sucedido; Snape se acerco a la mesa de Gryffindor y le dijo a Isthar que su castigo empezaba hoy en las mazmorras a las 8:00pm,

- Vaya forma de arruinar la comida- dijo Hermione mientras comía

- Hola- dijo Ginny que se les había unido

- ¿Como les fue?- pregunto Ginny

- Digamos que hoy tuvimos un día interesante- dijo Harry sonriendo, Lesthat y Calisto rieron con el comentario

-¿ Es difícil ser animago?- pregunto Hermione, provocando que Calisto se atragantara con el jugo, Isthar con la sopa y Lesthat con la carne

- Perdón, dije algo que no debía- dijo rápidamente al ver los resultados de su inocente pregunta

- No, no te preocupes- dijo Calisto, mientras volvía a tomar del jugo,

- Digamos que se nace con ese don- dijo Lesthat mientras se acercaba el platón de ensalada

- Extraño la comida de casa- dijo tristemente Calisto, observando su plato

- A mi me gusta la comida de acá- dijo Ron, mientras engullía carne

- Ron a ti te gusta cualquier cosa que sea comida- dijeron Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo, riéndose de la cara que puso Ron, el resto del día paso tranquilamente sin ningún otro contratiempo.

**Reviews por favor TT TT, por favor TT TT, **


	8. Castigos, y Practicas

Estaban en el Gran Comedor, cenando

- Harry viste que el Sábado hay visita a Hogsmeade,- dijo Hermione, Harry asintio, y empezo a p, Calisto y Lesthat estaban mas interesados en sus sopas y por lo visto Ron en otras mesas, Isthar se levanto, y

- Hoy a las nueve en la sala de los meneceres- dijo Isthar mientras se iba caminando, con su capa negra ondulándose suavemente.  
Llego a las mazmorras a tiempo, ella es puntual, toco la puerta, no respondieron, volvió a tocar, nada; abrió lentamente, las mazmorras estaban vacías, no se encontraba el profesor, aun que había algo raro en esa habitación, algo no concordaba, había alguien más que no debería estar allí, Isthar se puso en alerta, no podía saber si esa persona era buena o mala, no había contacto visual, solo sabia que no pertenecía allí, se abrazo así misma como si tuviera frío, ya que su capa ocultaba sus armas, cerro los ojos, y detecto de donde provenía la respiración, sabia que era observada, así que fingió que observaba los contenidos de los frascos, hasta acercarse, con un movimiento rápido lo jalo, y la daga la puso en su garganta, hasta percatarse de quien era

.- Profesor Black, cuanto lo siento- dijo muy apenada,

- No hay problema- dijo Sirius mientras se frotaba la garganta,

-¿Y dígame señorita que hace ud aquí?- pregunto Sirius

-Castigo- dijo Isthar mirando hacia el suelo, en los primeros días era algo de que avergonzarse,

-¿Y ud?- pregunto Isthar

- Yo vine a buscar una sustancia que me solicito el Prof. Dumbledore- dijo Sirius solemnemente

- Ah, - respondió Isthar viendo como Sirius se hinchaba de orgullo, aunque algo exagerado

- ¿Y por eso se escondía, cuando entre?- dijo Isthar, provocando que Sirius se sonrojara y empezara a tartamudear sin saber por que.

- De acuerdo necesitaba una sustancia y Snape no me la prestaría, de acuerdo?- dijo algo molesto, el era el maestro de la "mentira" para salvarse de problemas.

Agarró la sustancia y se fue fingiendo que se encontraba indignado, haciendo que Isthar se riera.

Ella se sentó a esperar al maestro, como no llegaba, empezó a pasear por la mazmorra observando con interés los frascos y las sustancias, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba lleno de polvo, así que decidió hacer algo productivo, agarro un plumero y al estilo tradicional (para ocupar tiempo) empezó a limpiar, termino cuarto para las ocho y Snape no llegaba, decidió irse; dejo una nota en el escritorio explicando a que horas llego que hizo y a que horas se fue.

Llego a la sala común donde se reunió con los demás; llegaron a las nueve en punto a la sala de los meneceres; le explicaron a Isthar, Calisto y Lesthat como utilizarla; después de haber pasado tres veces apareció ante ellos una sencilla puerta de madera, aunque cuando entraron quedaron asombrados.  
Donde antes fue una sala de clases, ahora era un hermoso claro de un bosque, había un pequeño lago cristalino a lado, de cuatro a seis árboles alrededor, el lugar era grande, había un gran árbol de manzanas, y el césped era de un verde vivo,

- Le falta mucho para ser como a casa- dijo Calisto

- Tienes razón- dijo Lesthat, los demás al escuchar esto en su mente acudieron imágenes bellísimas de su hogar, si esto era semejante, como seria el verdadero,

-Bueno, a practicar- dijo Isthar, sacando su arco y poniendo una flecha, HArry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se sentaron en la sombra de un árbol a observar.

Empezaron, preparando sus armas, nadie hablo, Isthar empezó a afilar sus dagas, Calisto sus espadas, y Lesthat tensaba su arco; ya que hubieron preparado sus armas empezaron a practicar; decidieron que irían primero con el arco

- Yo primero- dijo Lesthat dándose importancia, a la cual Isthar y Calisto empezaron a reírse

- Te reto a que le des a esa manzana de lo alto- dijo Calisto señalando una manzana de las mas altas

- De acuerdo- dijo Lesthat, saco una flecha y la tenso en el arco, disparó, la flecha cruzó el aire con un silbido y asestó en dos manzanas que cayeron limpiamente, con la admiración de Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny.

Calisto le saco la lengua, tenso su arco y disparo, una manzana cayo, con Isthar sucedió lo mismo, la verdad es que Lesthat era el mejor en tiro con arco.  
¿Un duelo?- le dijo Calisto, le era divertido competir

- De acuerdo¿con que?- dijo Lesthat-

Con espada- dijo altivamente Calisto, Isthar se sentó junto a Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny a observar el duelo, que estuvo fiero, ganando Calisto

- Jajaja te gane- le dijo Calisto a Lesthat, aparte de que le era divertido competir, le gustaba ganarle a Lesthat, Isthar compitió con Calisto, Isthar gano por un movimiento, aun que de los tres Calisto es la mejor con la espada,

- Wou, donde aprendieron eso- dijo Ron, inconteniendo su asombro

- En nuestro hogar- dijo Isthar sentándose,

- Me gustaría conocer su hogar- dijo Hermione, ilusionada

- Tal vez algún día- dijo Calisto aunque no lo decía muy segura

- Calisto- le reprocho Lesthat,-

Lo siento- dijo Calisto, aunque los demás no sabían por que, Calisto se acostó en el suave césped, mirando hacia el azul cielo, pensando en su hogar

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto Isthar, acostándose también en el suave césped

- En que hubiera pasado si...- empezó aunque fue interrumpida

- Sabes, que lo que paso, paso, no existe el hubiera, debió haber alguna razón para que todo suceda y estemos aquí, nosotros tres- dijo sabiamente Lesthat, Isthar asintió, aunque en realidad ella también extrañaba su hogar, Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron no tenían idea de lo que pasaba

-Estem bueno, creo que es un poco tarde- dijo Ron consultando su reloj,

- De acuerdo vamonos- dijo Leshat observando seriamente a Calisto, se levantaron con pereza, y se dirigieron a la puerta, al salir fue un poco difícil aceptar la idea de que estaban en el castillo de noche.  
Llegaron a la sala común, y cada se encontraba tan cansado que directamente se fueron a dormir.  
**-------------**

**Reviews**

**Juaniweb.-** Te lo diría, pero arruinaría el suspenso, y ya saque la letra negrita XD

**Marisol.**- Lo de Severus al castigarlos, q mala onda, no, no lo creo, recuerda q estamos hablando de Severus y su pequeño carácter

**Alex.-** Si ya leíste, en el quinto libro Harry rompe el espejo por la desesperación de no poder comunicarse con Sirius, y por que no se le dijo a Harry antes, la razón es que con el Carácter de Harry, no se sentaría a espera a que lo vengan a buscar, iría corriendo hacia Sirius y aparte fue una linda sorpresa, no, y lo de su regalo, digamos que su regalo fue tener de regreso a Sirius, pero ahí veré si puedo hacer algo al respecto

**Myca.- **Pues ya ves ya continué, espero que te guste

**Marisol.-**Jejejeje, no t voy a decri, hasta q me digas lo d tu ff, XD, y lo de los duelos de espadas son geniales, claro a mi me encantan, y lo del efecto de Isthar, eso se revelara mas tarde (o cuando lo inevente XD)


	9. Paseando en la madrugada

Al día siguiente Jueves, Isthar se despertó a las cuatro, había decidido que seguiría explorando el castillo, se baño y se puso el uniforme, encima la capa todo en completo silencio.

Bajo a la sala común y vio a Harry también vestido y esperando en el sofá

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendida

-Yo decidí acompañarte-dijo sonriendo.

Se encontraban en el tercer piso, caminando a tientas,

-Harry- dijo Isthar

-Mande- respondió

- Ten cuida...- empezó aunque ya no fue necesario, Harry había chocado con una armadura, haciendo suficiente ruido como para despertar a todo habitante de el tercer piso,Por favor que no haya nadie pensó Isthar, por desgracia no, se abrió una puerta caoba, asomándose alguien que obviamente acababa de ser despertado

-¿Quien anda ahí?- dijo escrutando en la oscuridad

-Isthar y yo-dijo Harry, alegre de ver a su padrino,(no había podido platicar con el)

-Otra vez tu- dijo Sirius, mirando a Isthar, ella se mostró indignada-Pasen- dijo Sirius entrando a su alcoba, Harry entro inmediatamente. Isthar se quedo en la puerta insegura, aunque al final decidió entrar, los cuartos eran cuartos, no departamentos como muchos estudiantes pensaban. Una cama con columnas, con sabanas de un tono azul, un estudio y una puerta que indicaba que llevaba al baño, Sirius se sentó en la cama destendida (obviamente)

-Bien¿Que hacen a estas horas por estos pasillos?-pregunto Sirius seriamente

,-Quería conocer el castillo en paz, sin ser molestada-respondió un poco molesta, Isthar

-Y yo la acompañaba-completo Harry.

Sirius se dio cuenta de que ella tenia razón, el se había fijado como era observada todo el tiempo y se alegro de que su ahijado fuera tan caballeroso como para acompañarla

-Oh, bien yo les enseñare parte de la escuela- dijo alegremente dando un salto de su cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta,

-Disculpe profesor-dijo algo roja Isthar

-Si-dijo alegremente-Va a salir vestido así?- pregunto tímidamente,

Harry no se había percatado de la ropa que llevaba su padrino, Sirius se sonrojo al ver como estaba vestido, tenia un bóxer azul (n/a: baba baba me ahogo...glup..glup),

-Saldré en 15 minutos- dijo mientras sacaba a Isthar y a Harry de su cuarto para que se vistiera, mientras Isthar y Harry reían en el pasillo.  
En quince minutos salio Sirius bañado, y vestido(n/a: Ah, lastima) con una túnica azul oscuro, cerró su puerta, dos pasos más y choco con la misma armadura, Isthar, Harry y la armadura se estaban desternillando de risa.

Ya que se hubieron calmado una voz a sus espaldas los asusto

- ¿Que quieren, despertar a todo el castillo?- dijo alguien algo molesto

-!Aaaaaaaaah!-grito Sirius-Corran sálvense-dijo en broma Sirius al ver la cara de su amigo

- No exageres-dijo sonriendo Remus

-Buenos días, profesor- dijo Isthar

-Hola-dijo Harry alegremente

-Buenos días Isthar, hola Harry-dijo sonriendo Remus-Bueno que hacen a las 4:30 de la mañana en los pasillos-dijo seriamente Remus

-Ay no seas aguafiestas- dijo Sirius mientras lo empujaba a su cuarto-Dale, báñate y vístete tienes 5 min., hay que darle a estos muchachos un verdadero recorrido-decía mientras cerraba la puerta, Remus en quince minutos salio bañado y vestido con una túnica verde botella.  
- Bueno, ya podemos hablar normal, por que nuestros cuartos son los únicos en este pasillo-dijo Remus caminando, subieron al cuarto piso, mientras caminaban les iban contando a ambos cada una de sus travesuras, como cuando en el cuarto piso, saliendo de encantamientos, James y Sirius pusieron a Lucius un traje de bailarina de ballet y lo hicieron bailar por todo el pasillo, hasta que los sorprendió la profesora Mcgonall, y estuvieron castigados durante dos semanas.

Tantas fueron sus travesuras(aproximadamente 5 por salón) que sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado apenas al quinto piso, y ya era la hora del desayuno, bajaron juntos al Gran Comedor, Sirius y Remus se despidieron para ir a la mesa de los profesores.  
Cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, los demás ya estaban sentados

-¿Donde estaban?- pregunto Ginny, era imaginación de Harry pero Ginny dijo esto en un tono no muy agradable, sonó como molesta, furica o tal ves celosa

-Por allá, me estaban enseñando el castillo- dijo Isthar mientras se preparaba una tostada

-¿Estaban?- pregunto Lesthat arqueando una ceja,

-Si, estaban, Harry, el profesor Sirius y Remus- dijo Isthar, comiendo de su tostada

-Oh, y es como que Sirius y Lupin los acompañaron- pregunto Hermione, estando en la mansión Black, habían descubierto que los mas difíciles para despertar eran Sirius y Remus (a menos que ellos se propusieran, despertar a determinada hora) a Isthar le entro una risa al acordarse de la cara de Sirius(n:loca!)

-¿De que te ríes?-pregunto Ron, Harry les contó todo, y obviamente a ellos también les entro la risa.


	10. Trabajo en equipo

Salieron a tiempo para clases de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Hagrid estaba sentado, para sorpresa de los demás estaban ahí todos los demás profesores y el director, y los demás alumnos de sexto de Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw. Ya que llegaron todos los alumnos de sexto, Dumbledore empezó a hablar.  
-Bueno ya están todos, en tres semanas tendrán una prueba, ustedes de sexto, de todo lo que han visto desde primer año hasta la actualidad, van a tener que pasar dos semanas en el bosque prohibido,-hubo una exclamación de miedo y asombro- la prueba fue puesta por el ministerio, por lo cual tendrán clases extras de todas las asignaturas, formaran grupos de siete, todas las clases extras y normales las tomaran en grupo, durante las próximas tres semanas, ustedes decidirán cuales tomaran extras analizando los puntos fuertes de cada quien, en caso de peligro, solo tienen que lanzar chispas rojas o verdes de su varita, y aparecerá ahí inmediatamente algún profesor, que estarán haciendo turnos por el bosque, aunque no será necesario ya que se les entregaran mapas, tienen que llegar a determinado lugar y la senda esta marcada, completamente segura; aunque para poder entrar a ese lugar tendrán que tener determinados objetos para poder abrir la puerta, la lista esta en este pergamino, uno por grupo- dijo mientras lo alzaba- ustedes se prepararan su propia comida, el verdadero reto, donde estarán las pruebas, serán cuando lleguen al lugar, así que sin perder mas tiempo empiecen a formar equipos-

Inmediatamente el grupo de Gryffindor se pusieron juntos, aunque les faltaba un integrante, en el grupo de Slytherin, se había formado el grupo de Zabinni, Malfoy, Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe, Bulstrode, Tonson, Knight.  
Snape y Mcgonall pasaban apuntando los integrantes de cada grupo y repartiendo la lista, Mcgonall estaba apuntando los nombres del grupo de Slytherin, cuando llego Snape a apuntar a el grupo de Gryffindor

-Vaya que extraño- decía con ironía y sarcasmo,- el grupo maravilla juntos de nuevo, creo que es hora de separarlos- dijo Snape, con un brillo en sus ojos, aun que fue interrumpido por una voz igual de alegre

- No, tal vez es hora de agregar un nuevo miembro al grupo maravilla-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de un chico molesto

-¿Malfoy¿Seguro Dumbledore?-dijeron Snape y Mcgonall al mismo tiempo  
-Estoy completamente seguro- dijo Dumbledore, dándose la media vuelta, y llendose tarareando una canción.

-Bueno ya escucharon, empiecen a trabajar-dijo Snape llendose al igual que Mcgonall, extrañamente pensando lo mismo "Esto no va a funcionar".  
Draco estaba nervioso en el grupo de Gryffindor, tal ves influía las miradas desafiantes que le daban los demás, pero no por nada los Malfoys eran amos de las mascaras, así que para los demás era un niño arrogante que metieron de colado.  
-Bien empezaremos con lo mas común que se encontraran en el bosque, los bowtrkles (algo así), les daré uno por grupo y tendrán que poder agarrar la rama que tienen; ya que eso es uno de los objetos que necesitaran- dijo Hagrid mientras repartía una caja, bastante pesada, el grupo de Gryffindor con su agregado cultural se pusieron alrededor de la caja, todos miraban

-Bien¿Quien la abre?- pregunto Hermione, todos sabían que esto es cosa seria ya que el animal podría saltar y lastimar a alguien, especialmente ya que la caja estaba temblando ligeramente, eran el único grupo que no había abierto la caja, algunos tenían demasiados problemas, por ejemplo el grupo de Parkinson había descubierto el animal, aunque no sabían como evitar que dejara de perseguir a Pansy. Calisto se quedo pensando un momento, la agarro, y con mucho cuidado la abrió, cayeron un montón de ramitas, del mismo color a excepción de una que era mas oscura que las demás, esa debía ser la rama para agarrar, pero no distinguían al animal, Calisto se agacho y empezó a silbar, no como los silbidos comunes, si no como el de un ave, un acotan para ser específicos,  
Draco, Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban extrañados, bueno para ser mas específicos la consideraban en ese momento una loca, pero al parecer Isthar y Lesthat habían comprendido la idea, ya que Lesthat se puso junto a Calisto a seguir produciendo sonidos e Isthar se alejo de ellos, cerca del bosque, unos momentos después ante el asombro de todos, algo se movió en el montoncito de ramas y un palo con patas brazos y ojos salio corriendo en dirección al bosque siendo atrapado ágilmente por Isthar, Calisto agarro la rama

-Ustedes son sorprendentes- dijo Ron

-Gracias- dijo Calisto

-¿Bien ahora que hacemos con el?- dijo Isthar mientras agarraba al animal que al contrario que los demás que se defendían hasta los dientes, este estaba quieto, y mirando al suelo, sin morder o rasguñar a Isthar que fácilmente lo pudo haber hecho

-No se- respondió Hermione, sentándose en el suelo siendo imitada por los demás a excepción de Draco

-¿Por que no te sientas?- pregunto lo mas tranquilamente Hermione, había decidido que esas dos semanas y las que quedaban las llevaría en paz, por lo visto los demás también pensaban lo mismo, bueno a excepción de Draco

-Para rebajarme al nivel de ustedes no gracias- dijo mirándolos despectivamente, Isthar se mostró muy dolida, Harry, Lesthat, Ron y Calisto parecían estar apunto de echársele sobre el, y Hermione tenia la línea del labio muy tensa como la de Mcgonall

- Bueno como sea, te tendrás que rebajar, por que tienes que tomar las clases y estar cinco semanas con nosotros- dijo Isthar seriamente, agarrando el borde de su capa y jalándolo para que se siente junto a ella, mientras Parkinson imaginaba unas cuantas torturas para ella.

- Bueno- dijo Hermione calmándose otra vez- Supongo que tendremos que organizarnos para ver que clases necesitaremos tomar- dijo mirándolos,

Ron agarro la lista- Vaya que quieren que busquemos cosas.- dijo

- ¿Como cuales y cuantas?-pregunto Harry

- Son 28 objetos, aunque la mayoría son plantas, pero si hay difíciles, como pelo de unicornio, garra de hinkypunk- dijo Ron,

- Bueno investigare en la biblioteca acerca de esas plantas-dijo Hermione, Harry sonrió, algo típico de Hermione, buscar en la biblioteca, decidieron que tomarían como clases extras D.C.A.O, Herbologia y cuidado de criaturas mágicas.


	11. Fue un error

Ya era de noche y el se sentía aburrido, no había nada que hacer y en su sala era acosado por una rubia, salio de ahí, se encontró paseando por el castillo, de todos modos tenia que hacer guardia (cosa que nunca lo hacia), ya era de muy tarde, el toque de queda en cinco minutos empezaría, mientras caminaba observaba como alumnos corrían para llegar a tiempo a sus casas. Por alguna extraña razón entro a la biblioteca, ya no había gente y la señora Prince no se había dado cuenta de que entro, estaba ocupada apagando velas, el se fue mirando libros, quien sabe a lo mejor las vacas vuelan, Snape regala dulces y Malfoy decide leer un libro. De repente, observo un bulto en la parte mas recóndita de la biblioteca, a lado de una vela apunto de extinguirse, y a lado de un montón de libros.

-Granger, y pelos de zanahoria y cara rajada? no pudieron acompañarte en tu interesante misión- dijo sarcásticamente, Hermione le miro despectivamente

-¿Y la imitación de novia-mascota tuya?- dijo mordazmente, aunque Malfoy no pudo contestarle ya que el ruido sordo de una puerta que se cierra les hizo darse cuenta de lo entupidos que eran, los habían dejados encerrados en la biblioteca.

(LOS PENSAMIENTOS VAN ENTRE )

-¡Granger, por tu culpa ahora estamos encerrados!- grito Malfoy encolerizado

Mi culpa, pero si esto es el colmo- ¿Mi culpa!- grito Hermione

-¡Si tu culpa!- grito mas molesto Malfoy

- Mira Malfoy- dijo Hermione intentando conservara la calma - tu entraste a la biblioteca por que se te dio la gana.- le dijo dándose la media vuelta. Malfoy la siguió, a lo mejor conocía una salida secreta o algo por el estilo, siguió a Hermione hasta lo mas recóndito de la biblioteca, donde estaban los libros mas viejos, Draco se sorprendió de ver esa parte, le era desconocida, para ser precisos solo conocía la zona prohibida y la sección de tareas, nunca había agarrado un libro por interés, que por lo visto es lo que hacia Hermione siempre.

- ¿Donde esta Hermione?- pregunto Harry, necesitaba que le expliquen unas cosas, y era de noche,

- No se, debe estar en la biblioteca- dijo Ron- Y creo que después le toca guardia- dijo mientras se estiraba,

- OH- dijo Harry, observando con pesadez su tarea de herbologia

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- se ofreció Calisto

- Por favor- dijo sonriendo Harry,

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca la "pequeña" discusión seguía en pie

-!Como se te ocurre leer ahora!- gritaba Draco, ya que Hermione fue a la parte mas recóndita de la biblioteca donde había libros muggles (por extraño que parezca) y saco uno de sus favoritos (n/a: O mas bien de los míos) Crónicas de Narnia, El león la bruja y el ropero, convoco unas velas alrededor de ella, y una manta con cojines en el suelo, ya que la noche era fría, Hermione ignoro sus berrinches, Draco se dirigió a la puerta principal y la intento abrir con el Alohomora, y con varios de sus hechizos oscuros, para descubrir mas tarde, que era una puerta encantada especialmente para solo ser abierta con llave, regreso enfurruñado donde estaba Hermione con el cabello esponjado (solo en la estación del tren lo tenia lacio, por uno de los shampoo que le presto Sirius, pero estando en Howarts su cabello era lo de menos) y una mirada perdida en el libro

- Ni que ese libro fuera tan interesante- dijo despectivamente Draco, Hermione lo miro incrédula como podía ser alguien tan odioso

- mas que tu, si- replico Hermione, ese si fue un golpe bajo

- Ni que tu fueras la octava maravilla- le dijo Draco, Hermione lo ignoro completamenteComo se atreve a ignorar al ser mas perfecto, de repente se fijo mas en ese libro

- Yo conozco eso- dijo en voz alta

- Si Malfoy, mira - dijo abriéndolo y enseñándoselo- es un libro y sabes que tiene adentro- dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible- tiene paginas con letras- dijo, Malfoy le dirigió una mirada despectiva y le arrebato el libro, para observarlo -¿Que no sabes pedir las cosas?- le decía mientras intentaba quitárselo molesta por que Draco lo mantenía en alto, divertido mientras Hermione daba saltitos por intentar alcanzarlo, a Draco se le hizo nudo la garganta al identificar el libro, dejando de poner fuerza, así que en el momento de saltar Hermione ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron, Hermione encima de el, (n/a: maldita!) Draco la miro, había algo extraño en su mirada y Hermione estaba roja a mas no poder, había caído justamente "ahí", se quito, se sentaron,

-Léemelo- dijo Draco entregándole el libro, Hermione estaba a punto de replicar de que ella no era su chacha

,- Por favor- le dijo con la voz quebrada y con algo extraño en los ojos, que Hermione no pudo negarse, se acomodo, Draco puso unos cojines cerca para poder escuchar bien, y mientras Hermione leía a Draco le vinieron las imágenes de su época mas feliz.

Flash back

¿Ya te lavaste los dientes?- dijo una voz suave y dulce, proveniente de una señora ya grande con el cabello blanco recogido en un moño - Si nana- le respondió un niño rubio sonriente de aproximadamente unos cinco años, acostado en una cama, con una gran alegría en los ojos- Bien¿Que quieres oír?- pregunto dulcemente la señora- La bruja, el león y el ropero- respondió el niño con una gran sonrisa, la "nana" se acerco a un pequeño librero y saco aquel libro, se sentó junto a el, y empezó a leerle.

Otro recuerdo acudió a su mente

La señora estaba bordando en un viejo sillón-, el niño de seis años ahora se acerco corriendo a ella, la nana hizo a un lado su bordado y sentó al niño en sus piernas dándole un sonoro beso en su mejilla recibiendo uno por parte del niño -Nana, nunca te iras verdad?- le pregunto el niño con toda la inocencia -Nunca te dejare- le dijo la nana con una gran sonrisa.

Y un recuerdo más vino a su mente, uno de los más dolorosos.

! Nana, nana, no te vayas!- gritaba el niño mientras lloraba, la señora se iba con lagrimas en los ojos, el niño intento correr hasta ella, pero fue detenido bruscamente por su padre,

- Bien ahora es tiempo de que hablemos- dijo seriamente el padre, mientras la madre se iba del cuarto con una mirada de lastima quizá.

-Tu niñera se fue, y ya es hora de que dejes de escuchar y leer esos estupidos cuentos que a nada te llevaran- dijo con frialdad el padre- Tu niñera se fue por que no te quiere- siguió

-¡No es cierto¡Nana me quiere!- le grito el niño por primera vez, recibiendo un bofetada por parte del padre,

- Jamás me vuelvas a gritar, ahora es tiempo de que hablemos de la importancia de nuestra sangre...

Fin

Draco decidió no seguir recordando, volteo a ver a Hermione que seguía leyendo, era su imaginación pero al parecer la Gryffindor estaba temblando de frío, el obviamente no tenia frío, era algo común de el, o mas bien de Slytherin, en su sala común había bastante frío, y las chimeneas rara vez se encendían, agarro la manta que estaba a un lado de el la abrió y con ella tapo a la Gryffindor quien le miro sorprendida, pero siguió leyendo, paso el tiempo y Draco seguía escuchando a Hermione leer, hasta el momento de que cerro el libro, Hermione agarro la manta y se tapo lo mas posible, había un frío, Draco no pudo evitar reírse

- ¿Que?- pregunto Hermione

- Nada- dijo Draco riéndose

-¿Que es?- dijo Hermione mientras Draco seguía riendo

- Nada, es que no puedo creer que tengas frío- dijo Draco,

- El hecho de que yo no sea una calenturienta como tu es otra cosa- le dijo Hermione, ella sabia de la fama que se tenia Draco, por las lindas conversaciones en los baños

- Uy golpe bajo- dijo Draco, acostado, después de pensarlo le dijo- Si quieres yo te enseño- con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, aun que recibió un almohadazo como respuesta.

-Uuuy si la santa- dijo Draco riéndose y esperando la respuesta, pero tal respuesta no hubo, volteo a ver a Hermione, y observo que Hermione, se había quedado dormida en esos cinco minutos, tuvo la tentación de despertarla con un susto, pero decidió dejarla dormir, tapándola mas con la sabana, decidió que dormiría un rato, convoco una manta y durmió alejado de ella. Al rato despertó, se quedo acostado un momento mirando el techo al fondo, decidió buscar algo en que distraerse, se acerco a la zona de donde había sacado Hermione aquel libro, y su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar mas libros de su infancia, como el Señor de los ladrones, o las demás Crónicas de Narnia, quiso agarrar un libro, en la parte mas alta, salto intentando alcanzarlo lo atrapo lo jalo y cayeron con el quince mas haciendo suficiente ruido como para despertar a Hermione, lo cual sucedió.

-Cinco minutos mas- murmuro mirando hacia Draco (n/a: igual que yo!) y volvió a caer dormida, Draco la miro extrañado y quedo mas extrañado, cuando Hermione salto de repente al percatarse de que estaba acostada y Draco estaba enfrente de ella, su cara de sorpresa cambio por una de fastidio al recordad todo- Tu, había deseado que solo fuera una pesadilla,

¿que hora es?- pregunto fastidiada, Draco saco un reloj de bolsillo de oro, y observando los planetas dijo

- Son las 2:30 a.m.- Hermione hizo una mueca de fastidio

- Tan poco he dormido,- observo el desastre de libros alrededor de Draco y sonrió maliciosamente

-Oye Draco, conoces el hechizo de atracción- dijo con voz "sexy", parándose y caminando lentamente hacia Draco, quien se había puesto en pose de galán

-Claro que lo conozco- dijo con voz ronca mientras Hermione estaba a escasos cinco centímetros de su cara, Hermione sonrió

-Pues aquel hechizo pudiste haber utilizado para alcanzar el libro y sin despertarme- dijo empujándolo haciéndolo caer en los cojines mientras ella reía, Draco en el suelo decidió que la venganza siempre es buena, mientras ella estaba parada riéndose la enredo en sus pies haciendo que cayera sobre los cojines, mientras ella luchaba por zafarse el le hacia cosquillas en los pies, ella al intentar levantarse cayo de nuevo, pero esta vez a escasos centímetros de cara de Draco, sentía su aliento y al parecer su cara se encontraba cada vez mas cerca y ella no hacia nada por evitarlo, sin que ella se diera cuenta también ayudo a acortar la distancia, el beso fue mas tierno, de lo que ella esperaba que fuera y el sintió mas de lo que esperaba sentir, ambos sintieron como si fuera una eternidad aunque no lo fue, ambos se separaron un apenados (algo extraño en Draco,), Hermione se sentó completamente roja y mirando hacia el suelo le pregunto

- ¿Que fue eso?.- el tardo unos minutos en contestar y la respuesta no fue la que ella deseaba

- Un error- dijo levantándose y llendose a otro lugar de la biblioteca, dejándola completamente sola.

Una a una caían las lagrimas silenciosamente, ahogando y reprimiendo en su garganta un sollozo que intentaba salir, no entendía por que dolía tanto, es Malfoy se repetía una y otra vez, aunque eso no le ayudara en nada.

Las estrellas tilitiaban, el mundo se había vuelto un poco mas frío para el, estaba parado en la ventana, la luna le alumbraba, solo esperaba que a ella no le doliera tanto y que lo olvidara pronto, después de todo solo fue una cosa del momento, pensaba el, estaba muy equivocado.

**Reviews------**

**Marisol.-** La verdad mas que una prueba de resitencia, sera una prueba de paciencia, y quien controla mejor sus instintos asesinos , y lo de Snape, no, no fue por verguenza, es q estaba haciendo otras cosas, y Sirius, claro seria cpaaz de salir de su cuarto en ropa interior fue una lastima que le haya dicho a Isthar q le avisara ;) (el show es para mi XD)

**Juaniweb.-** Pues, ya la segui espero que te guste este pedazo aunque a mi no me dejo muy contenta, pero no vi de donde modificiarle sin afectar lo demas

**Myca.- **Yo con gusto haria los capitulos mas largos, tengo material para hacerlo, pero no lo hago por que me gusta ponerlo por situaciones, es mas facil, asi uno no se pierde, y no le entra toda la informacion de golpe, espero q no te moleste,y no me molesta q me los pidas mas largos


	12. Angeles caidos

-¡Hermione, Hermione despierta!- Hermione despertó sobresaltada, Calisto, Lesthat e Isthar estaban enfrente de ella mirándola preocupados, la ayudaron a levantarse, no hicieron preguntas, la acompañaron a la torre, aun era temprano y sus compañeras de cuarto seguían dormidas, se baño, el dolor todavía era tan grande que pronto no pudo distinguir si había tanta agua por la regadera o por sus lagrimas. Bajo las escaleras, era un desastre, una sonrisa triste en el rostro, los ojos brillosos a punto de llorar otra vez y el cabello ni un intento de ser peinado. Isthar y Calisto se apiadaron de ella y la regresaron al cuarto, la sentaron en el pequeño tocador que había, y con manos llenas de gracia y elegancia le desenredaron hasta el ultimo nudo, le hicieron una cola, la visión de ella era como de un ángel, un ángel triste, Hermione no se dio cuenta de que le habían peinado, en su cabeza se repetían las palabras de Draco y aun sentía su sabor en la boca, bajo las escaleras apenas conciente de lo que hacia, cuando entro al Gran Comedor paso frente a al mesa de Slytherin con la cabeza baja y estuvo todo el día aislada.

Corrió, llegaría tarde y eso le acarrearía otro castigo mas, abrió la puerta de las mazmorras de golpe y entro agitada, todo estaba en penumbras por lo visto otra vez se le hizo tarde al profesor!PUFF! un fogonazo de la chimenea y apareció arrastrándose un hombre, Isthar lo reconoció y se acerco corriendo, el profesor Snape traía la ropa rota y hecha jirones, con sangre, la cara llena de cortadas al igual que el resto del cuerpo y deliraba, actuó rápido, el cuarto del profesor estaba a lado de la mazmorra, murmuro unas palabras y Snape empezó a flotar, entro a su habitación, deposito delicadamente a Snape en la cama con sabanas de seda negra, estuvo buscando toallas y las encontró, en un traste puso agua, murmuro unas palabras y el agua empezó a hervir, con cuidado mojó una toalla, en el agua, la exprimió, la asentó en su cabeza, con mucho cuidado le quito la túnica para poder curarle las heridas del torso, Isthar no pudo evitar notar que sin túnica se encontraba bastante bien, hizo el pensamiento a un lado, tenia que estar absolutamente concentrada, las heridas eran largas y profundas, las limpio con otra toalla con agua, trituro unas hojitas que tenia en su bolsa (n/a: nunca se quita esta bolsita) las hojitas pronto se convirtieron en una pasta que coloco en las heridas, Snape inconcientemente salto del dolor, Isthar sabia que ardían, empezó a entonar unos extraños cánticos para calmar a Snape, que se quedo dormido, la pasta cerro las heridas rápidamente, Isthar se quedo unos momentos mas con Snape para asegurarse, se volvió a poner la capa para salir a llamar a la sra. Pomfrey, sin darse cuenta de que un metal cayo de su cuello

Salio corriendo hacia la sala de los menesteres, si llegaba tarde vaya bronca que tendría por parte de Lesthat, llego a la sala de los menesteres a las nueve y cinco, estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, cuando una vos la detuvo

- ¿Tarde, Isthar?- Isthar volteo con los ojos cerrados esperando una buena reprimenda

- Perdón es q lo q paso...- empezó Isthar

-¡ Lo q paso nada¡No sabes como nos tenías preocupados!- Empezó a gritar Lesthat, estaban en el pasillo, Calisto estaba oculta en las sombras así que no podía ver su expresión, Lesthat le siguió gritando- !Y no nos dices a donde vas, te pudo haber pasado algo, que les diríamos a tus padres...!- estaba gritando Lesthat pero fue interrumpido por Isthar que empezó a gritar

- ¡Solo eso soy para ustedes un trabajo, una niña que tienen q cuidar¡Los odio!- grito y se fue corriendo a la torre de astronomía, Lesthat hizo un intento de seguirla, pero fue detenido por Calisto, quien le retuvo el hombro, negó con la cabeza, un momento después llegaron Harry, Ron y Hermione corriendo y con semblante preocupado

- Acabamos...de... ver... a...Isthar...corriendo... y...con...lagrimas...en...los... ojos - dijo Harry con mucha dificultad, Lesthat golpeo con furia la pared, no era su intención que llorara, Hermione miro escandalizada la pequeña hendidura que quedo en la pared, Calisto suspiro, y pregunto donde estaban las cocinas, Harry les dijo que les enseñaba, y se fueron hacia las cocinas donde le dieron un te a Lesthat para tranquilizarlo. Isthar corrió, los lagrimas le cegaban los ojos, tuvo la impresión de haber chocado con Harry y que el gritara su nombre, siguió corriendo hasta la torre de astronomía, estaba subiendo las escaleras, abrió la puerta que conectaba con el techo de la torre, el aire frío de la noche entro de golpe en sus pulmones, cerro los ojos tranquilizándose, se acostó en el frío suelo, observo las estrellas que tilitaban solo para ella, al poco tiempo quedo dormida, y no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta del techo de la torre se abrió.

Estaba haciendo guardia, pasando por la torre de astronomía, cuando algo lo arrollo y subió, con una sonrisa malévola habría jurado que vio en el uniforme algo parecido a un león, y que en la corbata había líneas rojas y amarillas, no le haría mal tener que castigar algún leoncito, subió las escaleras con cautela, abrió la puerta después de murmurar un hechizo silenciador, la puerta se abrió, el aire fresco le dio en la cara, miro a lo que era un bulto en el suelo y el corazón se le encogió, parecía un ángel caído del cielo, los rizos estaban esparcidos por su cara, los ojos estaban cerrados delicadamente, y los labios parecían delineados con un delicado pincel, murmuró unas palabras agito su varita y de ella salio una rosa roja, la cual la hizo flotar hasta las manos de la chica, que se cerraron dulcemente alrededor de ella.

Bajo las escaleras maldiciendo q el hubiera hecho algo así, a lo mejor fue el golpe que había recibido, así que mejor decidió regresar a su habitación, y dormirse temprano.

Isthar seguía dormida en el techo y en sus manos seguía la rosa la cual apretaba con mucho cariño, inconcientemente abrazo la rosa contra su pecho en el cual se hizo una pequeña cortada por una espina, provocando que despertara, abrió los ojos lentamente, despertaba d un lindo sueño, había soñado que ella se encontraba en un laberinto de plantas, ella buscaba la salida, intentaba utilizar sus poderes pero no podía, se había sentado a pensar cuando vio que alguien paso, ella no podía ver quien era, lo siguió, por mas que intentaba no podía alcanzarlo, esa persona la introducía en bifurcaciones.

Isthar pensó que a lo mejor intentaba perderla mas, cuando pensó eso, encontró la salida, estaba enfrente de un gran castillo donde estaba mucha gente que la saludaban y enfrente de ella estaba la persona que la había ayudado, le extendió la mano y en su mano había una rosa roja la cual ella acepto, observo su mano había un anillo extraño que a ella se le hacia familiar pero no podía distinguir de donde, el ser le beso la mano y cuando iba a ver su cara, despertó, ya era muy tarde, no serian mas de las doce, se levanto rápidamente, observo sus manos y ahí encontró una rosa, se quedo atónita, salio de la torre para dirigirse a su cuarto a pensar y antes de cerrar la puerta, les mando un beso a las estrellas y murmuro Otro día vengo, abuelos

Lo primero que le paso al cerrar la puerta de astronomía, fue que choco con un cuerpo que al parecer estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, Isthar miro nerviosa hacia la cara de la persona y dio un suspiro de alivio al observar que era Malfoy, pero observo mas a fondo en sus ojos había un brillo especial, Draco salio al techo de la torre e Isthar lo siguió, el se acostó a mirar las estrellas y lo mismo hizo ella.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Isthar decidió hablar, al parecer a Draco le gustaba el silencio

-¿Que haces acá?- pregunto Isthar, observando su constelación favorita, la pantera,

-Para pensar, lo mismo q tu, no?- Isthar sonrió por lo visto si, Draco después de un silencio pregunto

-¿Como esta Granger?- se le salio, se reprimió mentalmente, Isthar sonrió, una sonrisa llena de luz y ternura

- Llora por ti en silencio, piensa en ti y sufre por ti en silencio- dijo Isthar mientras observaba la rosa, preguntándose quien se la habrá dado, Draco sintió que le caía un cubo de agua fría

- ¿Les dijo a ustedes?- pregunto, Isthar le miro seria

- Si te he dicho que lo hace en silencio es por que lo hace en silencio- dijo Isthar oliendo la flor, tenia el olor extraño de rosa, pero con un toque de, canela y hierbabuena

- ¿Y como es que lo sabes'?- pregunto Draco sentándose, Isthar lo imito, rió y le contesto

- Las heridas del corazón se manifiestan, Draco,.- y lo miro- Y tu sufres la misma herida que ella- sentencio Isthar, Draco respiro profundo, tenia razón tenia que hablar con ella, no había dejado de pensar en ella en todo el día, estaba apunto de salir corriendo cuando volteo a ver a Isthar, quien seguía viendo las estrellas

- ¿Y tu por q estas aquí?- pregunto Draco sentándose otra vez, Isthar lo miro y Draco tuvo la sensación de que podía ver mas allá d los ojos, Isthar suspiro

- Me pelee con Lesthat y Calisto.- respondió tristemente, Draco dejo escapar un oh,

.-¿Por que se pelearon?- pregunto Draco,

-Es que a veces me sobreprotegen demasiado, y me tratan como una niña, cuando olvidan que tenemos la misma edad- dijo Isthar, Draco sonrió recordó cuando se escondía en la mansión su nana lo regañaba por que se preocupaba por el

- No crees que actúan así por que se preocupan?- dijo Draco, Isthar sabia que tenia razón.

Estuvieron un rato platicando, a Isthar tenia un presentimiento acerca de Draco, que el sabia algo mas de la cuenta, no la había mirado a los ojos en toda la platica, Isthar observo el reloj de planetas que tenia Draco en la muñeca, era tarde, media noche, demasiado tarde, la iban a colgar,

-Bueno, me tengo que ir- dijo Isthar parándose, con la rosa en la mano, Draco la imito

- Yo le acompaño- dijo ofreciéndole el brazo como en siglos pasados, Isthar rió y lo acepto

- Como guste gentil caballero,- dijo siguiéndole la broma, se dirigieron platicando a la torre de Gryffindor, Draco se sorprendió al saber que haya quedaba, Isthar le hizo jurar que jamás diría donde esta, Draco lo juro, y se prometió que jamás lo diría por el tono de peligro que tenia la voz de Isthar al hacérselo jurar, Draco estaba apunto de irse cuando Isthar lo llamo

- ¡Draco!- el volteo a mirarla- Te recomiendo que hables con ella-dijo Isthar con una sonrisa, le dio un guiño de malicia y entro a la sala común.

Draco observo como entro, metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica, y se dirigió a su sala común mirando el suelo, sumergido en sus pensamientos, llego a las mazmorras murmuro su contraseña

- Aslan-, el muro se abrió, el sonrió, la contraseña la había cambiado al recordar el libro de El león, la bruja y el ropero, Aslan, como le gustaba ese personaje, se dirigió a su cuarto, ya todos estaban dormidos, bueno no todos, una persona estaba despierta, Zabbini,

-¿Donde estabas?- preguntó, en su voz se escuchaba preocupación, Draco sabia que no podía mentirle, pero tampoco sabría como reaccionaria si le contaba lo de Granger e Isthar, pero al ver su mirada llena de sincera preocupación decidió contarle la verdad.

- Entonces¿Te gusta Granger?- pregunto Zabbini, todavía sorprendido después de que Draco le relatara la historia, Draco asintió, esperando con los ojos cerrados que Zabbini le empezara a gritar o llamarlo traidor, después de unos segundos abrió los ojos y se encontró a Zabbinni, pero Zabbinni ni estaba molesto ni nada, tenia una gran sonrisa

- Nunca pensé ver esto, Draco Malfoy enamorado- dijo Blaise, Draco le sonrió apenado

-Enamorado es una palabra muy fuerte, dejémoslo en que me gusta- dijo Draco

Blaise sonrió- Lo que tu digas, - dijo,

Draco puso los ojos en blanco- No eres de ayuda- le dijo,

Blaise sonrió, -Mejor consúltalo con la almohada- dijo tapándose (sus camas quedaban juntas, hablaban con tranquilidad ya que Goyle y Crabbe tenían ronquidos para tapar el estruendo de un volcán)

-Vaya, a sido lo mas inteligente que te he oído decir en los últimos seis años- dijo Draco con malicia

- Ja. ja. ja- rió Blaise con sarcasmo, le tiro una almohada y se acostó a dormir, Draco se quedo acostado una rato pensando hasta que el sueño lo venció.

**REVIEWS**

**Marisol.-** Si, igual yo me imagine, a un nio muy tierno, por que no creo que Draco haya nacido malo, y si Lucios la despidio de la manera mas cruel, pero eso no esta en los recuerdos de Draco

**Myca.-** No seas mala, ponle comas a tus reviews, por que a veces me cuesta entenderlos, ;), si el cap, qdo algo dramatico, y este qdo algo cursi


	13. Despedidas

Isthar entro a la sala común temerosa, le pareció ver gente reunida, ruido de porcelana romperse, ruido de pies y la vista se le nublo, iba a empezar a arrear patadas cuando un olor la calmo, menta, aspiro profundo, y abrazo a Lesthat, Calisto que observaba todo sonrió Lesthat la tenia abrazada como si no fuera mas que una delicada rosa de cristal,

-Lo siento, no quise gritarte es que estaba muy preocupado, hay una sombra que crece mas en mi mente (adivinen de donde lo saque)- Isthar levanto la mirada

- No hay problema, perdóname por gritarte cosas tan feas y correr, pero ¿que es eso de una sombra en tu mente?- pregunto intrigada Isthar, Lesthat suspiro cansado y le indico a Isthar que se sentara, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny intentaban dirigirse a sus cuartos para dejarlos en privacidad, pero Lesthat negó con la cabeza, les indico con la mano que se sentaran, Isthar miro mas intrigada a Lesthat, quien se había sentado y se limitaba a mirar al fuego con la vista ausente cuando todos se hubieron sentado Lesthat empezó su historia.

- Isthar,- dijo con un tono de voz que no anunciaba nada bueno- Nuestro pueblo volvió a ser atacado- dijo agachando la cabeza, Calisto cerro los ojos del dolor, Isthar se quedó paralizada, su mente procesaba la información, se paro, murmuraba cosas, dejo de murmurar y empezó a gritar, agarro adornos, pergaminos, tinteros y plumas, las cuales iban a parar al suelo o a las paredes, los demás se quedaron en silencio, el cual era roto por los gritos de Isthar, de repente el aire le falto a los pulmones y la vista se le nublo, Lesthat la atrapo antes de q se golpeara con el suelo, al cabo de unos minutos Isthar abrió los ojos, los volvió a cerrar y se levanto, a Ron, Ginny y Hermione les dio miedo su mirada, era fría, era astuta y calculadora, en su cara no había amago de una sonrisa, y Harry reconoció en su mirada deseo de venganza, esa mirada la había visto en la suya, era como verse en un espejo, Lesthat y Calisto no tuvieron miedo, ellos se encontraban así, Lesthat miro a Isthar, y después observo a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, Isthar asintió, sabia que en algún momento sabrían su historia, pero entre mas rápido mejor, así tomarían su decisión, una decisión que podría salvar vidas o ser su condena.

Lesthat observo a Isthar, y luego observo a los demás, antes de que Isthar empezara a contar su historia el hablo primero- Hoy no,- dijo mirando a Isthar, ella iba a empezar a hablar, pero volvió a ser interrumpida-Se acerca el tiempo, pero aun no, hay que entrenar, tu responsabilidad es mas grande, y tenemos que hacer algo hoy, así que prepárate- dijo Lesthat, se levanto y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, Isthar miro a Calisto quien se había encontrado callada todo el tiempo, se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron a su cuarto.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron, estaban asustados, intrigados,-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto desconcertado Ron, Hermione estaba en silencio repitiendo la platica en su mente, Ginny se horrorizaba con lo de "Nuestro pueblo fue atacado otra vez", Harry tenia la sensación de saber algo mas, pero como si esa información no la pudiera sacar, al rato bajaron Lesthat, Calisto e Isthar, volvían a tener sus capas, armas y bastones de viaje, Harry se paro rápido y se acerco a ellos con el semblante preocupado-¿A donde van? -pregunto, mirando su ropa, Isthar sonrió tristemente, no pudo contenerse y abrazo a Harry.

Harry se sintió un poco extrañado al principio, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo, aspiro profundo, tenia la triste sensación de que no la vería en mucho tiempo, el dulce aroma de Isthar le dio en los pulmones.

Isthar se separo y se fue a despedir de los demás, Harry miro a Calisto, a quien también abrazo.

Calisto también se fue a despedir de los demás, ahora se despedía de Lesthat a quien abrazo como a un hermano, Lesthat se separo, y se despidió de los demás, Isthar antes de irse le susurro a Hermione

- A veces no decimos lo q sentimos por miedo,- y se acerco otra vez a Harry, le entrego una carta

- Toma dale esto a Dumbledore- dijo, Harry observo la carta, tenia un sello con cera roja, y lo único q se alcanzaba a ver era Dumbledore, con una bonita caligrafía, llena de curvas y elegante, Harry se lo guardo en el bolsillo de la túnica, y volteo a ver a Isthar, Lesthat y Calisto quienes salían por la puerta de la sala común, Harry se sintió triste, como si hubiera perdido parte de su familia, Hermione se había quedado pensando en las palabras que Isthar le había dicho, se quedaron un rato en silencio.

Harry abrió la ventana de la sala común, y observo la cabaña de Hagrid, de repente se sobresalto, tres personas salieron del bosque, desde lejos pudo admirar que su piel era de un pálido blanco, y sus ojos eran de un profundo negro, sus labios eran de un inquietante rojo, un rojo sangre, tenían arcos tensados, había una mujer su cabello era largo hasta la cintura lacio y brillaba como la noche, dos hombres, muy parecidos, con el cabello por debajo de los hombros recogido en una coleta, sus miradas denotaban alerta, de repente la mujer disparo su arco hacia la oscuridad.

Harry siguió con la mirada la flecha, que fue detenida por alguien, eran tres personas que salían de la oscuridad, la persona que estaba a la izquierda en el bosque tenso su arco y disparó, la persona de en medio hizo un ademán como si quitara una mosca del aire, la flecha reboto contra algo invisible que protegía a esas tres personas, la tercera persona iba a disparar pero unas dagas, que venían de los encapuchados obligaron a que tirara el arco y la flecha, observó a los encapuchados, ahogo un grito e hizo una caravana, los otros dos lo miraron y luego miraron a las personas que se acercaban con un elegante caminar, estuvieron así hasta que las personas estuvieron paradas delante de ellos, Harry observo que el de la izquierda hablo

- Lo sentimos, su realeza, fue estupidez nuestra al no darnos cuenta de que eran ustedes- dijo, con pesar y pena, los otros dos, la persona de en medio puso su mano encima de el que hablo

- No te preocupes, la noche oculta la maldad y en estos tiempos la maldad desea reinar, levántate, y vamonos, - dijo. las tres personas que estaban inclinados se levantaron, recogieron sus armas y las colgaron al cuerpo, esas tres personas observaron a los encapuchados quienes se quitaron la capa.

Harry observo a Lesthat, quien había detenido la flecha, en medio Isthar quien había detenido la segunda flecha y la tercera persona Calisto quien había tirado las dagas, de repente ante la sorpresa de Harry las tres personas blancas se transformaron en murciélagos, Isthar, Lesthat y Calisto no se sorprendieron en lo absoluto, Lesthat miro a Calisto e Isthar

- El viaje será corto, pero en el bosque hay miedo y nos harían algo antes de reconocernos, no se si podríamos con ellos- dijo Lesthat explicando, y ante ellas se transformo en un halcón , extendiendo sus alas, se subió a un árbol, Calisto se transformo en un alcotan, e Isthar se transformo en un águila, y juntos prendieron vuelo, antes de que se perdieran de vista, Harry juro que había escuchado,

Nos veremos luego...Harry Potter, Harry se sintió abandonado, algo le quemaba en las manos, dirigió su mirada¡la carta, Harry salio corriendo, Hermione y Ron lo siguieron, corrió hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, la gárgola se presento con una sonrisa burlona

- ¿contraseña?- Harry maldijo, ya era extremadamente noche, no había profesores en los pasillos y mucho menos en esa zona, Harry se puso la carta en la cara dándose ligeros golpecitos con ella, como si quisiera sacar la contraseña, estaba dando vueltas, apunto de sumergirse en la desesperación, cuando juro que escucho una voz susurrarle en el oído

-Paz- dijo Harry repitiendo lo que le dijeron, la gárgola se abrió, dejando ver la escalera en caracol que subía, Hermione y Ron se quedaron viendo a Harry con la boca abierta, Harry no contesto nada y entro para subir las escaleras, Hermione y Ron lo siguieron, y los tres subieron las escaleras en completo silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, juraría, no estaba seguro de que la voz que había escuchado era la de Calisto.

Llegaron a la puerta, Harry no sabia si tocar, ahorita que lo pensaba bien era muy de noche, Dumbledore debería estar dormido, pero otra voz le susurro en el oído,-Toca- y Harry lo hizo, se sorprendieron cuando la puerta se abrió inmediatamente, y apareció Dumbledore, su rostro lucia cansado, tenia unas ojeras, les hizo con una mano una seña de que pasaran, Harry entro y detrás de el lo imitaron Hermione y Ron, pero ellos lo hicieron asombrados, volteaban a cada objeto, Harry no apartaba la vista de Dumbledore, no había vitalidad ni chispa en sus ojos azules.

-¿Que paso Harry?-pregunto Dumbledore después de un silencio, Harry no dijo nada solamente le entrego la carta a Dumbledore, el la agarro extrañado, la abrió, Harry pudo observar como su rostro iba cambiando, a sorpresa y luego a tristeza, el trío estaba callado, después de un momento Harry hablo

-Profesor, ellos van a regresar?- pregunto, Dumbledore lo miro

- No lo se, Harry, no lo se- dijo Dumbledore, se sentó en una silla, y observo a los tres, y murmuro para si mismo-Aun no es tiempo- y los volvió a mirar y afirmo consigo mismo su suposición -Ustedes contestaran si les preguntan por ellos, que se encuentran en la enfermería, creare una ilusión para que así parezca, y ahora pueden irse,- dijo Dumbledore, Hermione había abierto la puerta pero la voz de Dumbledore la detuvo- Por cierto, dice que miren el cielo, si quieren pueden hacerlo desde el balcón- dijo Dumbledore, abriendo una puertecita que llevaba a un balcón, Harry, Hermione y Ron agradecieron y se dirigieron al balcón, Dumbledore cerro la cortina para darles mas privacidad.

La noche era clara, sin una nube y con un montón de estrellas, en un principio no paso nada, pero Harry tenia la sensación de que algo iba a pasar, y así paso, el cielo y la noche antes tranquila dejo de serlo, por que un montón de estrellas fugaces cayeron del cielo a la tierra, y en la tierra se volvieron fuentes de luz para luego desaparecer, en el cielo las estrellas se apagaron, y como si una mano invisible escribiera apareció: _Nos veremos pronto,_ brillaba, como si fuera luz y agua, de repente empezó a soplar el viento y se llevo las letras y las fuentes de luz que quedaban, y la noche regreso a su tranquilidad, y ellos salieron hacia su torre común ,(después de darle las gracias y buenas noches a Dumbledore), con un sentimiento de calor en el corazón.

Harry se tapo, con calidez y con la sensación de que regresarían mas rápido de lo que creían.

**REVIEWS**

**Jovas.**- Si, estoy taan, emocionada, creo q ya empeze a hacer filas en los cines para ir a verla XD, espero q t guste este cap

**Mycas.-**Ja ja , no t preocupes, si t entendi, con las comas, un buen tip, es utilizalas cuando tengas q separar ideas en una misma frase, espero q t guste este cap.

**Marisol.-** Segura d q es Snape, XD


	14. ¿Piedad?

La noche era helada, el aire les daba en la cara, estaban atentos a cualquier ruido, al crujido de una rama, a una pisada, a un susurro levantado por el viento, era una comitiva antes jamás vista, tres murciélagos al frente, y atrás tres aves, un halcón, un águila y un alcotan, los seis animales en completo silencio, pero un chillido rompió aquel silencio, era el murciélago del frente, empezó a descender hacia el oscuro bosque, lo imitaron los otros cinco animales, llegaron a un claro, la luna parecía bañar únicamente esa zona, había un manantial, con las aguas tranquilas y cristalinas, alrededor del claro se encontraba una malla de oscuridad, el murciélago que iba al frente revoloteo por la zona, de repente, una niebla lo cubrió, y cuando se despejo, ahí estaba el joven, lo mismo paso con los otros dos murciélagos, apareciendo el chico y la chica, al poco momento aparecieron Lesthat, Isthar y Calisto.

- La entrada es allá- dijo uno de los jóvenes, señalando el lago, sus aguas estaban completamente tranquilas, no había ni un movimiento

- Pero, la ciudad cierra sus puertas en la noche, por miedo a ataques,- dijo la chica, mientras se sentaba en el suelo,

-¿Y tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para poder entrar?- dijo Calisto, mirando a los alrededores con cautela, sus ojos se entornaron, igual a los de un gato.

- Hay un aroma diferente, proveniente de allá, y es de humano- dijo Calisto señalando, a lo que podría ser la zona mas oscura del bosque, Lesthat se acerco hacia donde estaba Calisto, y levanto la cabeza, respirando profundamente

-Isthar tendremos que...- empezó a decir, pero se callo al ver como Isthar se transformaba en una sigilosa loba, una loba negra, y con ojos verdes, Lesthat la imito y se transformo en un lobo de color miel con los ojos azules y Calisto en una hermosa loba de color blanco con ojos miel, los otros tres jóvenes, se transformaron en niebla, y se puso cada uno alrededor de cada lobo para cubrirlo de miradas astutas.

Lesthat iba primero, y lo cubría el chico Khan, Isthar iba de segunda y la cubría la chica Lith, y Calisto de ultimo cubierta por el otro chico Brom, no hacían el mínimo ruido, sus patas se acoplaban a la tierra, y su respiración era confundida con el susurro de los árboles, su cuerpo no era mas que una sombra, una sombra de la oscuridad, sus oídos estaban alerta, la mirada entornada, la nariz hacia arriba, abierta hacia cualquier olor que les traiga el viento, las garras preparadas, para cualquier improvisto, Calisto gruño, gruño por lo bajo, el lomo se le erizo, y enseño los dientes, hacia la oscuridad, Lesthat e Isthar la imitaron, habían sentido _aquel_ aroma, una piedra salio de la oscuridad, intentando golpear a Calisto, pero Calisto la evito con facilidad, aun que lanzo un lastimero aullido y se interno en la oscuridad, seguidos por unos contrariados Lesthat e Isthar, y una niebla conjunta, cuando la vieron, Calisto estaba sentada, en posición de ataque, el cabello del lomo completamente erizado, enseñando los blancos colmillos, y una mirada de odio, Lesthat e Isthar adoptaron la misma posición, posición de espera, hasta que llegaran sus victimas.

-Maldito bosque- dijo alguien, su voz era ronca, salio de la oscuridad, con la varita en alto, una capa negra le cubría el rostro y el cuerpo, iba agachado, encorvado, detrás de el venia una persona alta, y unos ojos fríos

- Cállate Montgomery, sabes que el te puede escuchar, donde sea que estés- dijo con miedo y respeto, la primera persona, John Montgomery no pudo evitar un escalofrío

- ¿Donde debe estar la entrada?- decía mientras que con su varita escrutaba los rincones del suelo, la segunda persona William Richtson, entornaba su mirada en la oscuridad

- Algo anda mal- susurro, saco su varita - _Lumos.-_ susurro, y con la luz empezó a escrudiñar en la oscuridad, poco a poco se iba acercando hacia donde se encontraban ellos, tenia la varita en alto se encontraba un metro de ellos, Lith había regresado a su forma _normal,_ y le murmuro a la noche _Nox_, la varita dejo de emitir luz, el mago extrañado la miro y volvió a susurrar _lumos_, la varita emitió luz, cuando se acerco a su antiguo punto, la varita solamente alcanzo a iluminar como una loba blanca saltaba hacia el, el terror lo invadió, la loba tenia la cara del mismo diablo, odio en los ojos, ansias de sangre en los colmillos, y las garras brillando con maldad, detrás de el salio una loba negra, los ojos verdes emitían el mismo fuego que los de la otra loba, su aspecto era peor, salto sobre el otro mago, ni tiempo tuvieron de gritar, los afilados colmillos se clavaron sobre su presa, la presa cayo en el suelo, levantaron los ojos, y lloraron, ante las dos hermosas chicas que había en lugar de las lobas.

-Piedad- decía uno de ellos, y el otro solo lloraba, pero eso no ablando sus corazones, aquellos corazones que sangraron, que lloraron con dolor, las miradas antes bondadosas ahora solo eran hogueras, detrás de ellas salio un joven con el mismo aspecto, con el mismo odio, y del otro lado del bosque salieron tres chicos pálidos, los dos hombres temblaron, lloraron con mas fuerza. - Piedad, por favor, piedad- dijo el de los ojos fríos, ahora consumidos por el temor,

- ¿Piedad?- escupió Isthar, el hombre asintió

-¿Piedad?- volvió a repetir Isthar, el hombre tembló -¿Tuviste piedad de ellos? No, no la tuviste¿Tuviste piedad de la niña de cabellos de oro? No¿Del niño de mirada de plata? No¿De la mujer que cargaba un hijo? No¿Del anciano que protegía a sus nietos? No.

No tuviste piedad con ellos, no te remordió sus llantos, ni suplicas, te burlaste de ellos, te reíste con maldad, hubo placer en tus ojos, maldad en tu corazón, odio en tus palabras, yo te vi, vi como mataste a cada uno de ellos, y se que no despiertas en la noche gritando, atormentado por la culpa, por el dolor, por el arrepentimiento, se que no te acuerdas de sus miradas, de sus manos, del color de sus cabellos, ni sus nombres sabias, ni sus sueños, no los conocías y llegaste y los mataste, como si algo te debieran.

¡No¿Si no tuviste piedad con ellos por que yo tendría que tenerla contigo?- Isthar dijo cada una de las palabras, con odio, dolor y lagrimas, Calisto lloraba en silencio, Lesthat la tenia abrazada, mientras vigilaba al otro, los jóvenes pálidos estaban en silencio, y el hombre de ojos fríos lloraba, lloraba con desesperación, a lado de Isthar apareció una niña, de cabellos de oro y una muñeca en la mano, la mirada dulce, la cara de porcelana, le murmuro _Te perdono,_ para desaparecer como había llegado, ocupando el lugar de la niña apareció un niño, con el cabello color madera, la piel de un tenue rosa, los labios rojos y los ojos de grises, con la mirada de plata, el también le murmuro _Te perdono, _el hombre lloraba desconsoladamente, ante el apareció el anciano, el rostro cansado, los ojos con juventud, los cabellos blancos, a lado de el estaba una mujer, joven, el cabello rojo, ojos azules, pecas esparcidas, labios delgados, y con un niño en los brazos, aparecieron cada una de sus victimas y cada una le murmuro _Te perdono. _  
El hombre lloraba, se aferraba así mismo,

-Mátame- suplico el hombre,

- Te dije que no tendría piedad contigo, no te matare, que tu castigo sea vivir con la culpa, despertar a la mitad de la noche gritando, sabiendo que arrebataste vidas, -dijo Isthar dándole la espalda, el hombre alcanzo su varita, Lesthat iba a murmurar un hechizo, pero fue innecesario, el hombre se lanzo un hechizo hacia el mismo, y de su varita salio una luz verde, al momento cayo muerto, Isthar dirigió su mirada hacia el otro hombre, el solo se reía, una risa cruel,

- Que estupido,- decía entre risas, Calisto saco su espada y estuvo apunto de clavarla en el corazón del hombre, pero se detuvo

- ¿Te acobardas? No has matado verdad, no conoces el placer, - Calisto lo pateo en la espinilla, el hombre rió con más fuerza

- ¿Creen que me voy a arrepentir? De servir al señor mas poderoso, jamás, yo le soy importante, jamás dejaría que me maten- dijo con seguridad Calisto y Lesthat rieron

- ¿Importante, Si tu le eres tan importante llámale, que te venga a salvar de ellos -dijo señalando a los tres jóvenes, que sus miradas eran vacías, los labios mas rojos, y en lugar de dientes enseñaban unos blancos colmillos, el hombre tembló y empezó a gritar

-¡ Mi señor, ayuda mi señor, ayuda! - los seis jóvenes se mantuvieron expectantes, no paso nada, de repente se empezó a escuchar una risa, cruel y fría, que llenaba cada uno de los rincones del bosque, y luego una palabra

- No - el hombre tembló, y grito, imploro misericordia, pero todo fue inútil, los tres vampiros se iban acercando, y el destino estaba escrito, el moriría, Isthar y Calisto desviaron la mirada, en el momento que los blancos colmillos de los jóvenes atravesaron la piel del hombre. De repente solo hubo silencio, que fue roto por el sonido sordo del cuerpo del hombre al caer, Isthar no pudo suprimir un escalofrió, se transformo de nuevo en una loba, para regresar al claro, un lugar donde había luz, la siguieron Lesthat y Calisto, los tres jóvenes, se quedaron terminando su festín, ni uno de ellos tres hizo el menor intento por hablar, Lesthat se transformo en halcón, y surco los cielos, sabia que buscaban la entrada al refugio, a la ciudad, el claro era seguro, no podía entrar nadie que tuviera malas intenciones, pero quería asegurarse si había mas de ellos, de los mortifagos.

Calisto llego y se dedico a buscar leña para encender una fogata, sabia que nadie que no estuviera dentro del claro podría verla, era segura, por que no revelaba su ubicación, Isthar se quedo sola, se sentó en la tierra, apoyo la espalda una gran roca, se tapo con su capa, y empezó a cantar, la melodía era triste y hermosa, canto hasta dormirse, sin saber que su melodía era llevada, por el cielo hasta alguien, quien la necesitaba, alguien interrumpió el silencio

-¿Me puedes decir por que hiciste eso?- pregunto alguien, alguien alto, de ojos cafés, piel con ligeras arrugas, cabellos blancos y negros, - ¿Hacer que? - pregunto una mujer, con ligeras arrugas, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y piel blanca

- ¿Hacer que? no te hagas, por que le llevaste la canción, no debiste hacerlo, la canción era para nosotros - dijo el hombre, la mujer rió, enseñando sus blancos dientes,

- Exacto Joshua, era para nosotros, ahora la canción es de el - se acerco a Isthar y acaricio su cabeza, Isthar sonrió y se acomodo- aunque todavía no lo saben - dijo sonriendo,

- Mujer, Triaka, obviamente no es para el, debiste informarte mal, no puede ser para el, me niego rotundamente, no me agrada - dijo Joshua, Triaka rió

- Tampoco te agradaba la mujer que eligió nuestro hijo, y mira la nieta que te dio- dijo Triaka, Joshua no pudo evitarlo, sonrió

- Mujer, haré caso por que te amo, y si tu dices que es el, entonces válgame dios, es el, solo espero que la cuide- dijo Joshua, se agacho le planto un beso en la frente a Isthar - Solo espero que la cuide- dijo mientras agarraba la mano de su esposa, de Triaka, que también había besado en la frente a Isthar,

- Claro que lo hará - se volteo mirando a Isthar - Nos vemos Isthar, mi nieta- dijo, abrazo a su Joshua, y ambos desaparecieron, Isthar sonrió e inconcientemente contesto _Nos vemos abuelos,_ para seguir durmiendo.

En las mazmorras, alguien tenia una pesadilla, se encontraba en su cama, dando vueltas, las sabanas de seda, estaban pegadas a su torso desnudo, debido al sudor, sus facciones se contraían, podía verse el terror y el dolor en su cara, su cabello largo se pegaba a su rostro, el aire en su cuarto era pesado, de repente como por arte de magia la puerta se abrió, ligeramente, y sin hacer ningún ruido, por la puerta entro una fresca brisa, lo mas extraño, es que en el pasillo no había ni una ventana abierta, o alguna forma de que se pudiera colar un aire, la atmósfera del cuarto cambio, dejo de ser pesada para ser ligera, como de ensueño, dos lucecitas entraron por la puerta, flotaron alrededor, de repente empezaron a tilitar mas fuerte, hasta convertirse en una cegadora luz, misteriosamente esa luz no despertó al hombre, cuando la luz se apago, dejo ver a dos personas, de cuyos cuerpos emanaba una extraña luz blanca, era un hombre y una mujer, el hombre era alto, de ojos cafés, piel con ligeras arrugas, cabellos blancos y negros la mujer tenia ligeras arrugas, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y piel blanca, se acercaron a al hombre, Joshua se sorprendió, al ver unas ligeras lagrimas, que salían de los ojos cerrados del hombre, miro a Triaka intrigado, Triaka se limito a sonreír, agito su mano en el aire, todo estaba en silencio, que fue roto por un ligero murmullo, el murmullo se fue haciendo cada vez mas audible, hasta que pudo identificarse un cántico, de una mujer, era bello, y calmo al hombre, que relajo el rostro, y tuvo una sonrisa en la boca.

Triaka sonrió, y abrazo a Joshua, los dos desaparecieron. La mañana había llegado al bosque, los rayos se filtraban por las ramas desnudas, y despertaban a los que encontraban a su paso, despertando a Lesthat, Calisto e Isthar, a los tres chicos no, ya que hace tiempo que estaban despiertos, Calisto se estiro como un felino, Lesthat abrió los ojos y se tapo otra vez con su capa, Isthar se despertó al igual que Calisto, miraron a Lesthat y sonrieron, se debió haber desvelado cuidándolas. Calisto miro tiernamente a Lesthat, se acerco a el, le acomodo la capa, y se transformo en un jaguar, agito la cola y se interno en el bosque.

Isthar supo que iría a cazar el desayuno, ella empezó a recoger ramas caídas y hojas secas, se encontraba caminando, buscando ramas, cuando algo llamo su atención, un pequeño ruidito, provenía de su derecha, era quedito, se acerco y detrás de unos arbustos encontró a una pequeña niña, con la piel blanca, el cabello verde, con hojas, entre el, y tenia un vestidito blanco.

Isthar se agacho,- ¿Que tienes?- la niña, la miro asustada con sus grandes ojos,

-Me perdí- dijo la niña, Isthar le sonrió

-¿Y tus papas?-pregunto Isthar, la niña bajo la cabeza, y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Están muertos- dijo señalando, hacia su izquierda, Isthar cargo a la niña.

-Ven te llevare a mi campamento- dijo Isthar,

-No me harás daño. ¿Verdad?- dijo la niña, con temor, Isthar le regalo una sonrisa, que disipo el temor de la niña, llego al campamento, donde Lesthat seguía dormido, Isthar asentó a la niña, y se acerco a Lesthat.

- Despierta- dijo moviéndolo, Lesthat murmuro algo, y se volvió a tapar, Isthar lo volvió a sacudir, hasta que Lesthat se despertó.

- ¿Que pasa?- dijo Lesthat, sentándose, Isthar le explico toda la situación, Lesthat miro a la niña, y no pudo evitar enternecerse.

-No, Isthar, no vas a ir sola- dijo Calisto, que había regresado con unos conejos, estaba sentada con la pequeña Tania, que era así como se llamaba la pequeña niña

-No va ir sola, yo la acompaño- dijo Lesthat, agarrando sus armas

- Calisto cuida a la niña- dijo Isthar, mientras agarraba las suyas, Calisto intento protestar, pero la mano de Tania se cerro en torno a la suya

- No me dejes sola- susurro, la niña, mirándola, Calisto se limito a negar y a abrazar mas a la niña

- Tengan cuidado- dijo Calisto, los tres vampiros ya habían llegado, Isthar se volteo hacia ellos

-Cuídenlas - dijo seriamente, los tres muchachos se limitaron a asentir, y ponerse en tres puntos, del circulo que era el claro, Calisto vigilaba el norte sentada, con Tania en los brazos,

- Calisto, no tardamos- dijo Lesthat, internándose en el bosque seguido de Isthar.

El bosque estaba silencioso, Isthar y Lesthat, estaban atentos a cualquier ruido, Isthar guió a Lesthat, hacia el lugar donde había encontrado a la niña, caminaron por esa zona, hasta que Lesthat encontró los cuerpos de los padres de Tania, Isthar se acerco por detrás, y una lagrima salio de su mejilla, Lesthat la abrazo, la madre era bellísima, el cabello era verde, y su piel blanca con unas alas saliendo detrás de su espalda, vestida con un blanco vestido manchado de sangre en el vientre, a lado de ella, había un hombre, igual de hermoso, su túnica también era blanca y también tenia una cortada en el vientre, Isthar se agacho, y toco sus cuellos, buscando alguna señal de pulso, nada, no había nada.

Lesthat coloco una mano en el hombro derecho de Isthar, ella se incorporo, de repente volvió a mirar los cuerpos, ahogo un grito,

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó, Isthar se limitó a señalar la cortada del vientre, Lesthat no entendía, miro a Isthar a los ojos, y pudo ver algo, algo que jamás había visto en aquellos ojos verdes, y era miedo, Lesthat volvió a mirar la cortada del vientre, era un símbolo,

-No, - dijo, negó con la cabeza.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, e Isthar empezó a entonar unos cánticos, las heridas de los cuerpos se cerraron, dando un aspecto de que solo estuvieran durmiendo, las alas se abrieron, y cubrieron a sus dueños, quienes empezaron a levitar, el canto de Isthar estaba en el punto más alto, cuando los cuerpos de los padres explotaron, por llamarlo de alguna manera, en miles de luces, que se esparcieron por todo el lugar, y se juntaron ante Isthar y Lesthat como una cegadora luz que fue bajando de intensidad, dejando lucir a los padres de Tania, la mujer avanzo hacia Isthar.

-Cuídala- le dijo, el hombre solo se quito un collar

-Pónselo a Tania, la protegerá- dijo el hombre entregándole el collar,

- Se nos acaba el tiempo, cuídenla- dijo la mujer, agarro la mano de la mujer, y desaparecieron. Isthar y Lesthat, regresaron al claro, donde estaban todo igual a como se habían ido.

Tania se acerco corriendo a Isthar y la abrazo

–Dice mi mama que gracias – Isthar sonrió

–Esto te lo dan tus padres –dijo poniéndole el collar

–Por ninguna razón te lo quites –dijo apartándole un mechón verde.

–Su realeza la ciudad ya ha abierto- dijo Khan,

-De acuerdo, vamos- dijo agarrando sus cosas, los demás la imitaron, Tania agarró la mano de Calisto. Isthar se acerco hasta el borde del lago, con su bastón toco el agua dos veces, las aguas empezaron a moverse, y se asomaron dos hombres, con lanzas, y escudos

-¿Quién? – preguntó uno de ellos poniendo la lanza en dirección de Isthar.

Tania se oculto detrás de Calisto.

–Isthar- dijo ella, los hombres se inclinaron,

-Pase- dijeron, y extendieron las manos, el lago se abrió, dejando ver una larga escalera, que conducía hacia la ciudad.

**Hola, como estan, espero q les haya gustado este cap, en realidad es mi favorito , bueno, dos cosas, hasta aquí es donde ya llevo escrito, asi q ahora voy a tardar algo en actualizar, procurare q sea lo menos posible, y pues tal vez no actualize en bastate tiempo, pq ****hay probabilidades d q un huracán llegue a dond yo vivo TT TT, asi q wueno, byes **

**Marisol.-** La verdadera historia del pueblo lo sabras cuando…..la invente XD, ya sabes la maldición o.O? y esperoq t guste este cap, y el detalle d las luces, se me ocurrio, asi, actualiza tu ff!

**Jovas.-** Buena escritora yo? O.o? seguro d q no había sustancia toxica inhalable, abierta cerca d ti, cuando escribiste esto, lo del cap corto, es q me gusta separarlo por situaciones, XD,


End file.
